Sesiones de fotos y otras preocupaciones
by PattyAM
Summary: La madre de Freddie ha hecho nuevas amistades...peculiares , que influirán a todos de una manera que no esperan y harán a Sam una oferta que no se puede rechazar ¿¡ser modelo? ¿impensable no? ¿que situaciones encontrarán en el camino? 2º FIC SEDDIE
1. ¡Aparta del botón de parada!

**¡Hola a todos! acabo de acabar mi fic anterior y ya estoy escribiendo otro aunque...debería estar estudiando frances , pero no he podido resistirme...(parfait) Bueno , este fic se me ocurrió...(la verdad no recuerdo cuándo ni cómo se me ocurrió) emm pasemos a otro tema. Este nuevo fic tendrá muchas sorpresas , aunque estoy esperando a que se me ocurran... ejem , es broma tengo algunas cosas pensadas que creo que os gustarán. Yo aspiro a crear fics originales , sobre algo sobre lo que no hayais leído nunca , y creo que la idea de esta historia es lo que estoy buscando , y por cierto , no creo que la historia sea como pensáis porque a lo mejor leéis el título y pensáis: "¿Modelos , sesiones de fotos y esas cosas...? ¡Por favor! demasiado cursi o tonto" creo que sabéis a lo que me refiero , aunque yo me explique como un libro cerrado xD.**

**¡Me voy a estudiar frances! (ahora vuelvo)**

**5 minutos después...**

**¡Ya estoy! vale , aun no he estudiado , pero tengo el libro abierto junto al ordenador ¿eso cuenta no? cuando buscaba los libros de francés por un momento he creído que los había dejado en clase...pero yo no me pongo histérica , para nada (al menos exteriormente) yo tan solo suspiro , lo asimilo , y entonces empiezo a maldecir mentalmente , la verdad , podría haberlo hecho en francés...pero no se me ocurría nada ¿recordáis...? ¡aun no he empezado estudiar! aunque tampoco creo que ese tipo de palabras aparecieran en mi libro... En fín yo intentaré estudiar y mientras vosotros podéis...no sé...¿leer mi historia? ¡eso espero! **

**P.O.V Freddie**

-¡No mamá! ¡No pienso ponerme más pomadas! , ¡está lloviendo...! ¿para qué necesito un protector solar justamente ahora?- pregunto incrédulo

-¡Ay Freddie , que ingenuo eres!- exclama mi madre- ¿y si es lluvia ácida?-pregunta

-¿Qué tiene que ver la lluvia ácida...? ¿sabes que? déjalo , dame esa pomada y acabemos cuanto antes- accedo suspirando

-Vale , sácate la camiseta

-¿Qué? ¡no! ¡me la daré yo!- exclamo tendiendo la mano

-Vale- dice lentamente- Ya verás cuando le cuente a mis amigas que mi pequeño Freddie ya se dá la pomada solo- y la deja en mi mano

-Mamá... tú no tienes amigas , solo mujeres asustadas que te siguen el rollo por miedo a tu locura...-comento en voz baja

-¿Qué? no , no me refiero a ésas sino a unas amigas que conocí en internet. Ellas trabajan en una agencia de publicidad , y...una de ellas tiene una hija de tu edad y muy guapa ¿no te gustaría conocerla? así por lo menos te olvidarías de Carly y te alejarías un poco de esas malas compañías con las que andas , y me refiero a esa salvaje de Sam...

-¡Mamá! son mis amigas , así que no hables así de ellas ¿vale?- exijo molesto

-¿Desde cuándo esa niña es tu amiga? ¿no te lo decía? ¡eres un ingenuo!- grita colmando mi paciencia

-¿Un ingenuo no? ¡pues me voy! ¡y sin darme la pomada!- y me escabullo dando un portazo. Tan solo doy un par de pasos y abro la puerta del apartamento de Carly , cerrándola a mis espaldas. Ya dentro , me apresuro y pongo el cerrojo.

-¿Tu madre vuelve a perseguirte? eres más estupido de lo que pensaba... haz lo que yo...- dice Sam desde la cocina con medio cuerpo metido en el frigorífico , cuando lo saca , tiene varias costillas en la boca y una lata de Peppi Cola en la mano.

Sam , esa chica a la que todos temen y nadie se atreve a conocer , salvo algunos pocos temerários. Ella es diferente , le encanta la comida , dormir , maltratarme tanto física como psicológicamente...Sam no es una chica femenina , es más bien lo contrario , y tampoco es muy simpática (por lo menos conmigo) pero si muy divertida y distinta , es junto a Carly mi mejor amiga , por extraño que parezca...

-¿Que haga lo que tú...? ¡oh! ¿te refieres a arrasar la despensa de Carly? creo que paso...

-¡No me refiero a eso bobo! , simplemente ignórala , es lo que hago yo...claro que...ella también me ignora a mí así que...olvidalo- y se encoge de hombros mientras va a sentarse al sofá con las manos llenas de comida

-Podrías coger un plato...-comento haciendo una mueca de asco

Ella tan solo muerde un trozo de carne y contesta con la boca llena -Si , podría , lo añadiré a mi lista de cosas que no haré

En ese momento Carly baja por las escaleras con una camiseta celeste y de un solo hombro y unos vaqueros ajustados mientras tararea alguna canción que no conozco

-_Never thought I'd fall_ _in love now I... _oh , ¡hola Freddie! ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunta alegre con una sonrisa.

Carly , dulce y simpática , perfecta... y mi amor platónico , a diferencia de Sam , Carly es una chica abierta , amiga de todos y siempre amable y atenta con ellos. Le gusta hacer iCarly con nosotros , estar con su mejor amiga Sam , y a tomar batidos por las tardes , los tacos de espagueti de su hermano Spencer...

-Ola Carly , estaba escondiéndome de...

En ese momento mi madre abre un poco la puerta , porque el cerrojo no se lo permite , pero entonces saca unas enormes tijeras de podar , de las que usa Sam para abrir taquillas y rompe la cadena abriendo la puerta , mientras entra en el apartamento con la pomada en la otra mano

-¡Señora Benson!- eclama Sam desde el sofá -no sabía que tuviera esa clase de "instrumentos cortantes" ¿sabe..? su bebé Freddie podría hacerse daño- dice en un tono burlón

-¡No más del que le hacéis vosotras niñas!- y vuelve la mirada hacia mí- ¡Freddie , ven a casa ahora mismo!- y me coge de la oreja mientras tira de mí hacia la puerta

Las dos chicas empiezan a reírse , sobre todo Sam , que incluso ha dejado un momento sus costillas , aunque para reírse de mí...

-Au , au , au,-me quejo- ¡Ayyy! vale esa no la he visto venir , pero por favor ¡suéltame!- grito suplicando

-¡Cuándo lleguemos a casa! ¡andando!- y me empuja hasta la salida , pero antes de salir por la puerta grito:

-¡No olvidéis mirar los comentarios de la página de iCarly!

-Tranquilo , pero ahora vete con tu madre o acabarás por perder tu oreja- contesta Carly aun riendo

**P.O.V Sam **

Cuando Freddie se ha ido , Carly va directa al ordenador y abre la página de iCarly , mientras maneja el ratón con la mano.

-Ya estoy , ¡vaya! si que tenemos comentarios- comenta mientras sigue leyendo

-¡Por supuesto! les ha encantado cuando he pegado a Freddie contra Gibby con ese pegamento especial , ya se porque lo llaman especial..., digamos que...no es para el consumo humano

-¡Pues claro!- dice como si fuera obvio , aunque para mí no lo es- espera , ¿has probado el pegamento?- y se para en seco

-Solo un poquito- y hago el gesto de "poquito" con la mano

-Empiezas a parecerte a Spencer...esto es preocupante- y sacude la cabeza. ¡exagerada! de pronto le suena el móvil y lo saca del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Es un mensaje de Freddie , pregunta que si mañana le vamos a compañar a un sitio , y ha puesto un emoticono que suplica

-¿A qué sitio?-pregunto

-No sé , aquí pone que lo tomemos como un favor , y que quedamos a la entrada de Bushwell plaza . Iremos- dice lentamente mientras lo escribe en el mensaje

-¿Queeee? ¿no podemos quedarnos aquí , beber un té helado , pensar ideas para el programa o ver la televisión?- yo no quiero acompañar al idiota a dónde sea que quiere que vayamos , si no quisiera que yo fuera pues iría encantada , pero no sé porque se empeña en quitarle toda la gracia...

-Pero Sam... eso es lo que hacemos casi siempre ¡y vamos a ir y se acabó el tema!- ¿desde cuando estamos casadas?

-Pero...

-¡He dicho que se acabó el tema!

-Pe...

-¡No se hable más!

-Si mamá...- y pongo los ojos en blanco

**¡Se acabó! es corto , lo sé ¡pero dadme vuestra opinión! a partir del próximo capítulo os enterareis mas o menos de que va la historia , conoceréis personajes nuevos , el tema inicial... ¡es mi segundo fic!**

**PD: Aun no he estudiado francés y son las 00:30 en España ¿podéis creerlo? ¡soy un desastre!**


	2. Perfecta para este trabajo

**¡Hola! aquí está el segundo capítulo , bueno me alegro de verdad que os gustara y es normal que no sepáis muy bien de lo que va , pero después de este capítulo creo que iréis entendiendo. ¡Ah! gracias por los ánimos que me habéis dado para mi examen , aun no sé la nota , pero me ha salido muy bien (sorprendentemente , teniendo en cuenta que en total estudié unos diez minutos :P) Es interesante saber que no soy la única que odia esta materia. Otra cosa , rger22 , ya tenía pensado hacer algunas cosas de las que me has dicho , pero si que me has dado una idea ¡gracias! **

**En resumen , la verdad es que no sabía si subir esta historia , porque al ser un poco distinta temía que no os gustara (de momento me ha salido bien). En fin , disfrutad de este capítulo**

**P.O.V Freddie**

**-**Me habías prometido que hoy vendrías a conocer a la hija de mi amiga...¡pero sin esas dos amigas tuyas!-comenta mi madre con una mirada severa

-En primer lugar , mamá , yo no te prometí nada...si quieres convencerte de que sí ¡adelante , sigue viviendo en tu mundo de fantasía!-exclamo mientras entro a mi habitación malhumorado

Ella me sigue , se adentra en mi cuarto y grita- ¡No me hables así! ¿ves lo que esas chicas te están haciendo? ¡antes de conocerlas no eras así!- y cruza los brazos

-Bueno...antes de conocerlas tenía diez años , ¡claro que no soy como entonces! ¿no te oyes cuando hablas verdad?- pregunto molesto

-¡Como quieras! tráete a esas dos , pero te digo una cosa Freddie , ¡cuándo esa chica te rompa el corazón ya vendrás llorando a tu madre!- ¿ir llorándole a mi madre? no lo creo

-¿Qúe...? Carly me ha dejado claro que no la intereso...ya lo he asumido- y abro el armario para coger una chaqueta

-Yo no me refería a Carly...- y sale de mi cuarto apretando los puños. ¿Cómo que no se refería a Carly? ¿a quién si no...?- me quedo un momento pensando y salgo corriendo de mi habitación en busca de mi madre

-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?- pregunto extrañado mientras la sigo por el pasillo

-Y todavía ni lo sabes...vaya , si que te tiene atontado- y entorna los ojos

-...¿Eh?-y la miro extrañado-en serio ¿qué?

-No importa , ahora vamos , o llegaremos tarde. Y si Carly y Sam no están abajo nos vamos sin ellas ¡así que reza para que estén abajo , porque no las pienso esperar!- dice enfadada

-Lo haré- saco mi teléfono móvil y empiezo a mandar un mensáje _"¡BAJAD YA! ¡RAPIDO! ¡POR FAVOR!" _cuando alzo la vista , mi madre me mira frunciendo el ceño

-¿Qué haces?-y mira en dirección a mi móvil

Abro los ojos de par en par y escondo el teléfono detrás de mi espalda -¡Nada!- pero sigo apretando botones con el teléfono detrás , y...¡enviado!

-Ya...bueno , vamos- y sale por la puerta. Yo tan solo dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y la sigo.

**P.O.V Sam**

**-**¿De quién es el mensaje?- pregunta Carly asomando la cabeza por encima de mi hombro

-Fredalupe- contesto- Quiere que bajemos ya , y rápido ,... mmm ¿te apetece una partida al "Guitar Hero"? ¡me pido la batería!- exclamo alegre

-Rompistes la batería Sam..., y si Freddie dice que bajemos rápido será por algo , así que vámonos ¡venga!- y tira de mi mano conduciéndome a la puerta

Entramos en el ascensor y se cierran las puertas , este empieza a bajar pero disimuladamente apoyo la espalda contra el botón de parada. El ascensor se para

-¿Qué ha pasado - pregunta Carly- esto no se mueve

-¡No tengo no la más remota idea de que ha podido pasar...!-contesto rápidamente y le dedico una sonrisa de "niña buena"

-Sam...- comienza a decir Carly

¿Si?- contesto

-...¡APÁRTATE DEL BOTÓN DE PARADA!- y me aparta rapidamente volviendo a presionar el botón

-Tranquila Carlotta , no se por qué te empeñas en volver las cosas aburridas , yo ya me estaba imaginando la cara del ñoño cuando viera que no llegábamos...- y sonrío ante esa visión. Las puertas del ascensor se abren y cuando salimos vemos a Freddie arrodillado en el suelo masajeándose su tobillo dolorido.

-¡No se sangra sobre mi suelo limpio!- grita el odioso portero , Lewbert , desde la mesa de recepción

-¡Se ha caído por las escaleras inútil!- grita la loca de la madre del chico

-¿Qué te a pasado Freddie? ¿estás bien?- pregunta Carly con preocupación acercándose a la escena

Entonces el técnico de iCarly sonríe y exclama- ¡chicas , ya estáis aquí! ¿qué os parece? por alguna extraña razón de pronto me encuentro mucho mejor...- y se pone en pie sin mostrar ninguna dificultad al andar

-¡Vaya , vaya! , ¿conque el niñito de mamá anda mintiendo a su madre? ¡interesante!- comento mientras me pongo la mano el el mentón con aire pensativo- Freddie me fulmina con la mirada y se gira hacia su madre

-Parece que ya estamos todos...¿nos vamos? aunque si quieres podemos quedarnos mamá...no tengo ningún problema , NINGUNO- resalta medio desesperado

-¿Qué más quieres Freddie? ya has conseguido traerte a tus amigas , no entiendo porque no quieres venir a conocer a mis amigas y a su encantadora hija Isabelle..

-¿Qué? ¿eso es lo que vamos a hacer?- pregunto alarmada- ¡¿conocer a las amigas de tu madre? ¿es que vamos a un manicomio o algo así?- digo cruzando los brazos

-Precisamente por eso...quiero que me acompañéis , en realidad , NECESITO que vengáis conmigo- dice con urgencia en su voz

-Pero Freddie , ¿qué hacemos nosotras allí? no tenemos nada que ver con eso...- dice Carly también intentando escabullirse

Freddie sonríe y añade- vamos a una agencia de publicidad , ya sabes , allí , se crean los anuncios y hay muchos modelos , tanto chicos como...

-¿Modelos dices? ¿chicos guapos? ¿¡a qué estamos esperando!- nunca cambiará...¡Oh Carly! tan fácil de engañar , en cambio a mí es más difícil convencerme...

-Y supongo que también habrá comida para Sam...- una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibuja en mi cara

-No sigas Fredward...me has convencido

-Ya lo sabía , realmente ha sido fácil- y deja escapar una carcajada

-No te pases...-le advierto

-Perdón...- contesta el chico intimidado- en fin vámonos

**Veinte minutos después...**

**-**¡Aquí estamos!- grita la señora Benson con entusiasmo

-Aquí estamos...-repite Freddie sin entusiasmo. Me giro hacia él con una mirada confusa

-No lo entiendo- digo tan solo

El me mira y pregunta- ¿No lo entiendes? ¿el qué?

-La razón por la que no quieres estar aquí...no lo entiendo...¡vamos Fredward! esto va a estar lleno de modelos , y aunque seas un poco ñoño...eres un chico , por qué lo eres...¿no?- él entorna los ojos y sacude la cabeza. Cualquier momento es bueno para insultarle , ¡cualquiera!...menos cuando estoy comiendo , en ese momento solo somos un pedazo de carne y yo , mmm...carne -Además- prosigo- según he oído tu madre te va a presentar a una chica , ¿cómo era su nombre? ¡Oh , ya lo sé! Isabelle...-digo en un tono coqueto

-Escucha , ¿qué más me dá? yo nunca tendría ninguna oportunidad con una modelo , y esa tal Isabelle , no creo que sea tan impresionante ni boni...

En ese momento , una chica de nuestra edad se acerca , es...hermosa: cabello negro casi del color exacto a la tinta , ojos verdes y pintados de negro. Un vestido blanco por encima de las rodillas contrasta con su pelo , y por último , esa forma de andar tan sutil y a la vez tan llamativa que haría que cualquier persona se detuviese para contemplarla.

La mandíbula de Freddie cae como si ningún músculo la sujetara cuando fija la vista en la chica. ¡Por favor , solo le falta babear! Miro a Freddie molesta y alzo la mano para cerrarle la boca , pero él sigue absorto en la chica. Le doy un pisotón con todas mis fuerzas y por fin reacciona , y de una manera muy divertida...para mi , no para él. Deja escapar una exclamación ahogada y conteniendo la respiración se agarra el pie quedando apoyado con una sola pierna mientras intenta mantener el equilibrio y grita

-¡Auu! ¡Sam! ¡¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?- grita malhumorado

-Pues en pisarte otra vez- Y vuelvo a pisarle pero esta vez aun más fuerte

-¡Hey! ¡que conste que no volveré a preguntar eso!- dice aun dolorido

-Vaya...um , ¿hola?- saluda Isabelle algo extrañada ante la escena

-Hola...-dice Freddie como atontado. Le doy una mirada amenazante , él da un paso para alejarse de mí

-¡Isabelle!- grita la madre de Freddie alegre por verla , mientras la abraza

-¡Marissa!- y corresponde a su abrazo

-¡Chifladas...!- grito yo en el mismo tono

La señora Benson me mira con cara de pocos amigos y comenta- No la hagas caso...ella es...una amiga de mi hijo , por desgracia-añade también

-Conocida- la corrijo. Freddie me mira de una forma extraña , habría jurado que...¿con decepción? ¿desilusón?

-Por cierto , ¿dónde está Clara? tu madre dijo que hoy estaría aquí...- dice "Marissa". Por cierto , ¿qué nombre es ese? me pregunto mientras sonrío interiormente

-¡Aqui estoy!- exclama Clara , la madre de Isabelle acercándose. Es una mujer físicamente muy parecida a su hija , con el mismo color de pelo , ojos... pero distinta al fin y al cabo.

-¡Clara! estábamos esperándote- ¿estábamos? ¿por qué no habla por si misma?

-Pues aquí estoy , ¿es este tu hijo?- pregunta echándole una mirada a Ferddie- pensé que sería más pequeño , no sé...es que como me hablastes de baños antigarrapatas y pomadas

-Bueno , el es mi pequeño Freddie- y le estira de los mofletes

-¡Mamá!- grita el chico avegonzado

-Esto es tan divertido...-digo realmente entretenida mientras empiezo a reírme

-Y tú eres tan adecuada...-dice de pronto la tal Clara

Le dirijo una mirada confusa y pregunto- ¿Adecuada para qué? ¿A que vien eso?

-Para ser la imagen de una nueva línea de ropa ¿y bien? ¿te apetece o no? por supuesto necesitaras el consentimiento de tus padres y una autorización pero...

-¡¿Qué?- grita Isabelle de pronto- ¡me prometiste ser la imagen a mí!

-Isabelle...cariño , las oportunidades pasan , y esta es su gran ocasión ¿como te llamas guapa?- me prgunta sonriendo ante la mirada asesina de su hija

-Eh...Sam pero...

-¡Sam! ¡es perfecto! iré a por las autorizaciones para el consentimiento de tus padres , ¡no te muevas!- y sale disparada dejándonos a todos perplejos

-Muchas gracias- dice Isabelle con sarcasmo mientras se va detrás de su madre

Todos intercambiamos miradas aun sorprendidos

-Ve preparando los zapatos de tacón Sam- dice Freddie conteniendo la risa

-Lo haré- contesto- pero para pisarte y que sientas más dolor idiota

**Bueno...fin del segundo capítulo , la verdad , he tenido poco tiempo , pero...¿Qué os ha parecido? decidme vuestra opinión sobre lo que queráis ¡por favor! ¡lo necesito! (initentaré hacer más largos los capítulos)**

**¡Gracias!**


	3. Pues no es ninguna tontería

**¡Hoola gente! bueno , me alegro de que el capítulo anterior os gustara , ¡muchísimas gracias por todas vuestras opiniones! cada vez tengo menos tiempo para escribir , pero tranquilidad , dentro de poco tendré las vacaciones de Semana Santa (sin instituto , ni exámenes , ni profesores odiosos o niñas pesadas que no hacen más que molestar...ya sabéis , ¡libertad!) Buenas noticias , mi examen de francés fue un éxito...¡8,8! me han puesto una media de 9 (aun no puedo creerlo) Aun así tengo que seguir estudiando hasta que lleguen las vacaciones , porque yo no tengo una época de exámenes definida , ¡yo tengo varios exámenes cada semana! (lo digo porque hay quien solo los tiene una época determinada) y la parte buena es que no tienes que estudiar todo de una vez , pero la parte mala es que te pasas el curso estudiando y estudiando...bueno , como ya dije voy a intentar que este capítulo sea más largo que los anteriores así que ¡empezad a leer!**

**P.O.V Freddie **

Esto es nuevo , nunca pensé que podría decir que...¡tengo una mejor amiga modelo! la verdad es que me extrañó mucho que Sam aceptara , claro que , cuando se lo propone , Carly puede lllegar a ser muy persistente...¡y eso yo lo sé mejor que nadie! Ahora que lo pienso , esto va a ser divertido. Carly le preguntó a Clara que si podíamos acompañar a Sam cuando empezara su trabajo como modelo y Clara aceptó , es una mujer muy simpática y sobre todo conserva la cordura , por eso me cuesta entender por qué es amiga de mi madre...luego está esa Isabelle , según lo que mi madre me dijo al parecer ella es modelo también , creo que no aprecia mucho a Sam , y teniendo en cuenta cómo es el carácter de Sam...no estoy seguro de que esto acabe muy bien...para Isabelle.

-¿Y bien...?- pregunta Carly- ¿tu madre va a darte la autorización?- dice cuando Sam cuelga su teléfono móvil

-Por supuesto que sí Carlotta , ¿sabes cuanto me van a pagar? porque ella "necesita" ese tratamiento de masajes...

-Pero , ¿tu madre no salía con un masajista? , ¿por que no se lo pidió a él?

-Ese hombre no se atreve a tocarle la espalda...no le culpo- y se encoge de hombros

-Como sea- dice poniendo una mueca de asco

-Espera- comienzo a decir yo- ¿tu por qué has aceptado Sam? si no quisieras hacerlo no te hubieras dejado convencer por Carly...¿es qué de pronto te atrae la idea o qué?- digo alzando una ceja. Ella deja escapar una carcajada y me contesta

-No , pero un chef personal también tiene derecho a cobrar...

-Ya , eso lo explica todo- digo entendiendo por fin. Un chef , muy típico de Sam

En ese momento Clara , seguida de su hija Isabelle , se acerca sosteniendo unos papeles , mientras esta otra , con cara de enfado , lleva los brazos cruzados como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

-¡Aquí están las autorizaciones! , dile a tu madre que las firme , ¡y disculpa a mi hija! es muy impulsiva , a veces hace estas cosas...

-Tranquila- comenta mi madre- ¡Sam también es muy impulsiva!

-¡Y usted una chalada!- exclama Sam ofendida

-¡Eh! tiene carácter , eso es bueno en una modelo- añade Clara

-¿Es que te va a parecer bien todo lo que ella diga?- pregunta la Isabelle incrédula. Su madre la mira disgustada

-Lo que yo decía...muy impulsiva- contesta Clara. Su hija suspira y sacude la cabeza

-Ahora que lo pienso...aun no nos hemos presentado- y sonrío a la modelo morena- Soy Freddie , ella es Carly- dice señalando a la chica , que esboza una simpática sonrisa- Y ella...ella es Sam- digo mirando a la rubia , que sostiene su teléfono entre las manos y que , sin despegar la vista de este , saluda con un movimiento de cabeza

Isabelle , que estaba aun un poco molesta , cambia su expresión a una sonrisa y saluda- Encantada , creo que ya sabéis quien soy , y en cuanto a ti...- y desvía la mirada hacia Sam- no puedo decir lo mismo- concluye con desprecio

Sam levanta la vista de la pantalla y frunce el ceño- No estaba escuchando ¿qué decías?- pregunta a la rubia

-¡Ahh!- exclama irritada Isabelle- Eres...¡eres odiosa!- grita la chica enfadada

-Vaya...-comenta Sam , sin saber el porqué de su enfado- demasiadas locas en tan poco espacio ¡que alguien llame a...! a...a un...¡especialista en chifladas!- todos miramos a Sam con cara de confusión- ¿Que soy...? ¿una experta en locos?- añade excusándose

-Me encanta esta chica...- añade Clara sonriendo

-Me encanta esta chica , me encanta esta chica- imita Isabelle en un tono burlón

**-**¡Venga , cállate ya!- exclama la madre de la adolescente- A todos nos ha quedado claro ya que te mueres de envidia , pero , ¡disimúlalo! ¿vale? ¡por favor , no seas tan infantil!- le pide . La morena aprieta los puños , y , furiosa , se dispone a hablar pero su madre se le adelanta- y en cuanto a ti Sam , tengo que presentarte a tu nuevo compañero...

-¿Es que tendrá que posar con Will?- pregunta Isabelle- ¿mi novio? ¡de ninguna manera!- dice rotundamente

-¿Es que te sientes amenazada?- pregunta Sam mientras se ríe

-¡Sam!- le grita Carly en desacuerdo

-Perdona Carls , pero eso es lo que pienso. Y lo que me parece a mí es que esta chica se está comportando como una niña malcriada y caprichosa , y lo siento , pero no me gustan ese tipo de personas...- comenta en un tono serio. Vaya , nunca pensé que esta idea pasara por mi cabeza pero , no le falta razón. Y miro a Sam con una repentina admiración

-En realidad , más que las personas , lo que me gusta es el pollo frito , y Fredward , me prometiste que aquí habría comida y aunque mi vaguería me diga que no me apetece ir a por comida , por que eso conlleva caminar y ya sabes que los esfuerzos no me gustan...mi estómago me grita desesperadamente "¡socorro! , ¡necesito que me llenes! ¿a qué esperas? ¡camina! un , dos , un , dos ¡eso es , mueve las piernas!"- una vez más todos volvemos a mirar a Sam desconcertados por sus ocurrencias. Ya me parecía raro que Sam fuera capaz de lograr unir más de dos frases coherentes , pero lo de el pollo frito...eso es otra cosa , mucho más propio de Sam

-Tienes razón...-comienza Isabelle- en lo de mi comportamiento , no en lo de tu estómago...-aclara- no me he comportado como debería y , te pido disculpas por ello ¿volvemos a empezar? , ¿qué te parece? ¿quieres que seamos amigas?- pregunta con una mirada que refleja sinceridad , y arrepentimiento

-Tranquila Izzy , ¿puedo llamarte así? es que...tu nombre es largo y no me apetece pronunciarlo...ya sabes , ¡esfuerzos!- la morena tan solo se rie y se encoge de hombros- lo tomaré como un sí , y me parece bien que seamos amigas , de hecho , no estaría mal hacerse amiga de la hija de la jefa... , no , es broma , además , me gustas en cierto modo , si...¡tienes carácter! no dejas que te pisoteen y comparto contigo esa cualidad , por cierto , no tengo ningún problema en que seamos amigas pero...¡no te atrevas a llamarme Samantha!- advierte la rubia

Isabelle sonríe y contesta- Ningún problema , seamos amigas , pero te digo una cosa , a mi novio...¡ni tocarlo!- las dos chicas sueltan una carcajada y los demás nos unimos a ellas. Es curioso , hace tan solo unos minutos , se odiaban , y ahora...¡ahora son amigas! oh , ¿cuando comprenderé la mente femenina? en serio , ¿cuando?

-Me alegro de que lo hayáis arreglado...- dice Carly de pronto-¡y no he tenido que intervenir para que no atacases a Isabelle!- continua dirigiéndose a Sam- ya sabes , porque siempre estás buscando peleas , atemorizando a pobres niñas o molestando a los del club de AV...vaya , ¿por qué sigo siendo tu amiga?- añade la morena sonriendo

-¿Por que soy adorable...?- pregunta Sam bateando las pestañas , después hace un gesto como si hubiera recordado algo importante y exclama- ¡Por cierto , mi pollo frito! ¡lo necesito!- grita con un tono de urgencia en su voz

-Si , adorable...-comento con sarcasmo- vamos , princesa Puckett , te conseguiré algo de comer- y le hago un gesto para que me siga , ella camina detrás de mi haciéndome caso , por supuesto que por una vez hace lo que yo digo , ¡es comida!

**P.O.V Isabelle**

Bueno , realmente estoy dispuesta a ser amiga de Sam , y al parecer ella también lo está , es cierto que no me gusta que tenga que hacerse las fotos con mi novio ,(que tambien es modelo) , y es verdad que me hubiera gustado ser yo la imagen de esa linea de ropa pero...ella tiene razón , no puedo comportarme como una ñiña caprichosa y arrogante siempre , pero no dudaré en hacerlo y en complicarle las cosas si se atreve a pasarse de lista con Will , mi novio. Ahora que lo pienso , puede que sea demasiado celosa...porque ni siquiera se conocen , pero mis razones tengo porque a este novio mío le gustan demasiado las chicas...también es cierto una cosa muy importante , y es que sospecho que a Sam ya le gusta otra persona , sí , ese tal Freddie , porque he visto como lo miraba , lo hacía de la misma forma que él la miraba a ella...y aunque parece que se llevan mal , las relaciones de amor-odio son las más bonitas , por ejemplo , Will y yo al principio no nos llevávamos nada bien , y dos años después somos pareja. En resumen , yo personalmente soy muy perceptiva y noto que entre esos dos podría ocurrir algo...harían una pareja de lo más peculiar...¡pero sería interesante! y río imaginándomelo

-¿Cuál es el chiste?- pregunta Carly mientras me observa divertida

-Oh , es que...estaba imaginándome algo...es una tontería pero...

-Cuéntamelo- contesta Carly al momento- no creo que sea ninguna estupidez...- y sonríe

-Vale ¡pero luego no te quedes mirándome como si fuera extraña! ¡te lo he advertido!- exclamo- te iba a decir algo sobre tus dos amigos , es que...no se , pero harían una bonita pareja- y me encojo de hombros

-Pues no es ninguna tontería- añade Carly para mi sorpresa- yo he tenido ese pensamiento más de una vez ¿sabes? hasta se besaron...-añade

-¿Queeeé?- pregunto sorprendida- cuenta , cuenta- en este momento me siento como una cotilla...

-Verás...

**P.O.V Sam**

¿Qué haría yo sin mi comida? ¿morirme? sí , pero me refiero a que...¡me encanta comerme todo lo que primero no me coma a mi!

Fredlumps finalmente ha conseguido mi pollo frito , lástima que ya me lo haya terminado..., y sin compartirlo con él , por supuesto , porque si llega a meter la mano en mi comida...¡se queda sin dedo! , yo se lo he advertido , y por eso no se ha atrevido...unicamente por su seguridad

-...Y por tu culpa necesito un ordenador portatil nuevo...- oigo de pronto. Mmm creo que había estado hablándome , pero estaba pensando en comer así que...De todas formas todo ese rollo tecnológico a mi me da igual y teniendo es cuenta que todo sobre lo que habla se centra unicamente en ese tema pues...no creo que me haya perdido nada interesante...espera , él nunca dice nada interesante...

-¿No me escuchabas verdad?- pregunta el adolescente con cara de resignación

-Para nada- admito- si al menos dijeras algo interesante por esa boca...pero cuando hablas mi mente se desconecta automáticamente ¡y no me mires así porque es verdad! es que no sé que es lo que haces pero en cuanto empiezas a hablar ¡BAM! me causas un efecto somnífero...tú y los profesores , ambos poseéis esa...

Entonces choco con alguien y el impacto me hace caer al suelo

-¡Sam!- grita Freddie- ¿estas bien?- pregunta preocupado tendiéndome una mano

-Si , ¿estás bien?- pregunta el chico con el que me he chocado tendiéndome también otra mano. Los dos chicos se miran de arriva a abajo fijándose en que ambos me ofrecían su ayuda. Freddie y el chico intercambian una mirada de desprecio se vuelven a girar hacia amí. Tomo una mano de cada chico y me incorporo

-Perdona , es que no te he visto , iba distraído y...

-Sí , es evidente que no me has visto , y ahora , aparta de mi camino antes de que...- pero antes de terminar la frase le miro y...¡vaya! lo primero que me llama la atención son sus ojos , son color castaño claro y muy bonitos , después su cabello , es rubio , como el mío y liso y lo lleva peinado de una forma parecida a Jake , pero este chico es mucho más guapo. Aunque sea condenadamente sexy eso no implica vaya a ser amable con él... ¡de ninguna manera!

-Como iba diciendo- digo sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarme , -¡fuera de mi camino idiota!- y le empujo apartándole

-Otra que tiene caracter- menciona el chico- pero a mí son esas las que me gustan- y alza las cejas- Freddie lo mira apretando los dientes con cara de "perdona , ¿pero qué acabas de decir imbécil?" mmm extraño.

-¿Y tu eres...?- pregunta el rubio intentando iniciar una conversación

-La que te dará un puñetazo si no te apartas de mi vista así que...¡muévete!- Freddie intenta contener la risa y el otro chico lo mira molesto

-Ella es Sam , y no tienes ninguna posibilidad...a menos que seas a prueba a golpes pero sospecho que no es el caso...-comenta Freddie mirando al adolescente

-¿Conque Sam? encantado , yo soy...

-Me da igual- y camino dejando al chico con la palabra en la boca. Ahora que lo pienso , ¿quién sería?

**Y aquí finaliza el tercer capítulo ¿os ha gustado? mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza ¡perdonad! otra cosa no creáis que este misterioso chico rubio no va a tener más relación con la historia... , bueno , como dije este capítulo ha sido más largo y espero que lo hayáis disfrutado ¡dejad reviews! ¡y muchos!**

**Ya he visto iPity the Nevel , en inglés , pero en fín...¡es muy divertido! me ha gustado bastante. También he estado escuchando últimamente dos canciones: High maintenance de Miranda Cosgrove (que es peligrosamente pegadiza) , y Generaton love de Jennette Mccurdy que es muy de su estilo , su único y personal estilo , y , ¡las adoro! **


	4. Otro con carácter complicado

**Aquí Patri , ¡con el cuarto capitulo de mi fic!**

**¿Habéis visto ya la promo del nuevo capitulo de iCarly verdad? iOMG , ¿no estáis eufóricos? ¡YO SÍ! juro que cuando he visto la promo extensa me he emocionado...¡es lo que tiene ser una fan loca como yo! :P , sé que no debería ilusionarme despues de la decepción de iStart a fan war , pero ya es demasiado tarde...,¡Dan , gracias por hacer un capitulo sorpresa! , porque parece que va a ver mucho seddie...¡Yay!**

**Otra cosa gracias por los reviews , ¡sois geniales! me paso el dia pendiente de si me habeis escrito o no , a veces creo que debería cambiarme el nick a "iLovereviews" o algo así jajaja**

**Y una petición: ¡tenéis que votar a Jennette Mccurdy en su categoría para los KCA! 2011 , yo ya lo he hecho (aunque no sé cuantas veces...) ;)**

**P.O.V Sam **

El día de ayer fue de lo más completo..., y raro; primero , me enteré de que la señora Benson tiene amigas , y eso es algo que nunca hubiera imaginado en ella , ni tampoco se lo hubiera deseado a nadie...después resultó que estas trabajaban en una agencia de publicidad , una como modelo y otra como jefa. Esta última me ofreció trabajo como imagen de una linea de ropa y , aunque ser modelo no fuera la ilusión de mi vida ni mucho menos , acepté cuando me enteré lo que me iban a pagar...Cuando la hija de la jefa , Isabelle , se enteró de la noticia pues...digamos que no le hizo mucha gracia , en realidad se puso hecha una histérica...no le caí muy bien. Además el hecho de que tuviera que trabajar con su novio , (al que por cierto aun no he conocido) , no mejoró mucho las cosas , no , mejor dicho las empeoró , y bastante. Por suerte la cosa se pudo arreglar y ahora somos amigas...más o menos , porque me atrevería a afirmar que aunque aparentemente todo este bien entre nosotras todavía hay un poco de tensión , aunque nada de lo que deba preocuparme...o al menos eso creo , espera , soy Sam Puckett ¿desde cuando a mí me preocupan las cosas? exacto , desde nunca , y no veo por qué tendría que seguir pensando en esas cosas , es solo que creo que las cosas podrían torcerse ¿a qué viene todo esto? ¡Ahh! estoy volviéndome paranoica , como la madre de Freddie...¿¡Qué! ¡fuera de mi cabeza pensamientos estúpidos!

-Y aquí acaba la clase , no olvidéis hacer el trabajo que os he mandado , recordad , ¡un cuarto de la nota es mucho! y en casos como el tuyo Puckett , más aun...-dijo el señor Howard mirándome con seriedad- ¡ahora largo todo el mundo! , es mi hora de descanso , vamos , ¡fuera todos!

-Como si quisiéramos quedarnos aquí...-murmuro a Carly mientras caminamos por el pasillo

-Sí , a este hombre le funciona cada día menos la neurona- añade la morena riendo. Freddie rie también , en ese momento giro la cabeza hacia él con fastidio

-Eh Fredward , ¿quién te invitó a la conversación?- pregunto con intención de molestarle. El chico tuerce el gesto con disgusto

-Sam , Freddie es nuestro amigo y puede participar en nuestra conversación siempre que quiera- señala Carly

-Vale- y me giro hacia él- Benson , puedes hablar , adelante

-Bien pues iba a decir que...¡au! Sam , ¿por que me has golpeado?- se queja frotándose el hombro

-Dije que podías intervenir en la conversación...no que no fuera a impedirlo- digo masticando un trozo de bacon que acabo de sacar de mi mochila

-Si , pues no te importará tanto que hable contigo y que participe en el trabajo que el señor Howard nos a puesto...- comenta Freddie quitándome el trozo de carne

-¡Hey! dame eso , y además ¿qué tiene que ver el trabajo ese?- Freddie me mira confuso

-Ya sabes , nos han emparejado para esta tarea. No me mires así , a mí tampoco me hace mucha ilusión pero...

-¿¡Qué! ¿por qué?- pregunto alarmada. Con tanto pensamiento estúpido no me he enterado de que me han emparejado con el idiota

-¿Es que esta vez no os habéis puesto de acuerdo para hablar a la vez?- dice Caly sonriendo- Ya sabéis: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? cachetada , cachetada y volver a la conversación como si nada- los dos la miramos molestos- Vale , vale...

-Lo que sea...¿y de qué va esa estúpida tarea? o más importante aun ¿para qué clase?- digo suspirando

-El trabajo consiste en pasar un día entero con la otra persona y hacer una redacción sobre ello , y respecto a tu pregunta sobre a qué clase pertenece , pues a la de el señor Howard ¿donde has estado los últimos cincuenta minutos?- y niega con la cabeza

-En mi mundo , en mi fantástico y lleno de jamón universo...pero ya sé que es para la clase del señor Howard zopenco , me refiero a...¿qué materia enseña ese profesor?- inquiero intentando recordar

-¿En serio Sam?- contesta Carly- ¿después de más de cuatro años de secundaria con ese profesor aun no sabes qué es lo que enseña?- pregunta incrédula

-A ver...no es que no lo sepa , es que lo he olvidado...temporalmente...además ¿Qué esperabas? yo entro a clase , me duermo , la clase acaba , me despierto , y me voy

-Eres imposible Sam , el señor Howard da Educación a la Ciudadanía , sí , ese libro fino y azul que pones debajo de tu mesa para evitar que cojee ¿sabes cual no?- contesta Freddo aun sin poder dar crédito

-Aaaa- asiento entendiendo- Si hubieras empezado por ahi...¡tonto Fredward!- exclamo

-Ya , muy tonto , lo que tu digas pero luego no cuentes con que te ayude con nuestra tarea- Y le da un mordisco al trozo de bacon que me había quitado con aire de suficiencia

-Mira , si no estuviera en esa posición te arrepentirías de desafiarme de esa forma ¡y dame eso!- grito arrebatándole el trozo de carne y dándole un mordisco fastidiada. Maldito Freduccinni

Freddie sonríe satisfecho y comenta

-Bien , pues hoy te acompañaré a tu sesión de fotos y haré mi trabajo y mañana tú vendrás conmigo a las clases de esgrima y harás el tuyo ¿hecho?

-¿Es que tengo otra opción?- pregunto suspirando mientras bajo la mirada

-No , no la tienes y ahora vamos , es la hora de comer- ¡Comida! es cierto. Pienso recobrando el entusiasmo

-Vamos Carlotta , ¡hoy es día de estofado y necesito echárselo a Gibby en los pantalones!- Carly tan solo suspira y sale corriendo detrás de mí. Freddie sonríe y sacudiendo la cabeza mientras nos sigue hacia la cafetería

**P.O.V Freddie **

Cuando las clases acabaron , Carly se fue con Wendy a terminar el trabajo del señor Howard a la cafetería que el padre de Wendy tiene a las afueras de Seattle , así que , como habíamos acordado , Sam y yo nos dirigimos a la agencia. Y aquí estoy yo , solo con el demonio rubio y aguantando todas sus burlas y comentarios sarcásticos camino hacia la sesión de fotos. Por fin , al doblar la esquina , el enorme edificio blanco se alza ante nosotros finalmente. Alegre de por fin haber llegado , entro sonriente al edificio con mi cámara bajo el brazo. He pensado que ilustrar el trabajo con algunas imágenes me daría puntos extra , aunque Sam a pegado su chicle en mi cámara de última generación , y en ese momento lo de traerla ya no me pareció tan buena idea...

-¿Y hacia donde tenemos que ir? ¿con quién tenemos que hablar? ¿a que planta nos dirigimos?- pregunto mirando hacia los lados

-Mmm no lo sé , ¡ah! ya sé que hacer- y sale corriendo repentinamente. Yo la sigo cargando con la cámara , ella se mete al ascensor y las puertas empiezan a cerrarse

-¡Sam! ¡detén las puertas!- pero estas empiezan a cerrarse y yo aumento la velocidad. Cuando están a punto de cerrarse veo que ella sonríe con picardía , pero en el último momento pongo el pie entre la puerta y el ascensor se abre. Yo entro jadeando por el cansancio de mi carrera , y cuando por fin reúno suficientes fuerzas para protestar exclamo

-¡Hey! ¿por qué has hecho eso?- pregunto irritado

-Bueno , ¿por qué iba a perder la ocasión de molestarte?- contesta ella como si fuera evidente

-Olvídalo. Y ahora , ¿sabes a donde vamos?- pregunto mientras las puertas del ascensor se vuelven a cerrar

-No...mira , hay treinta y siete plantas , tan solo quedémonos en el ascensor y esperemos a que alguien lo llame , después bajaremos en esa planta y confiaremos en que allí encontraremos lo que buscamos ¿qué te parece? va , da igual , te parezca bien o no es lo que haremos ¡así que no te molestes en opinar!

-Como si esa tontería fuera a funcionar...- digo sacudiendo la cabeza

**Cinco minutos después...**

-No puedo creer que haya funcionado- digo caminando aun impresionado

-Regla numero uno: nunca dudes de mamá , ni de sus habilidades ¿entendido?- pregunta frunciendo los labios

-Sí...como tú digas- contesto yo

-¡Hola chicos!- exclama Isabelle apareciendo de pronto sorprendiéndonos a ambos

-Wow , chica ¡eres como un ninja! silenciosa y letal...- Isabelle mira confundida a Sam

-¿Letal?- pregunta la adolescente frunciendo el ceño

-Emm , no hagas caso de todo lo que te diga , porque ella dice las cosas ni pensar ni esperar que tengan sentido...así que tampoco intentes encontrárselo tú...- le advierto

-Y lo curioso es que tiene razón...-reflexiona Sam en alto

-Claro- contesta Izzy aun extrañada- lo tendré en cuenta...pero , ven y acompáñame al estudio , te presentaré al fotógrafo , y a Will...- comenta cambiando la expresión. Isabelle se adelanta y nosotros la seguimos por detrás

-Esto será divertido...- susurro a la rubia sonriendo

Sam se gira lentamente y me mira de esa manera tan...intimidante...entonces todo mi valor se hunde y doy un paso hacia atrás temiendo por mi vida. La chica es ahora quien sonríe , disfrutando de su pequeña victoria...menos mal que no contamos cuantas veces sale venciendo cada uno...o Sam conseguiría deprimirme seriamente

Acabamos de entrar al estudio , lo primero que me llama la atención es la decoración. Todos los azulejos y los escasos muebles son blancos y las paredes acristaladas , resulta una habitación muy luminosa y grande , pero mirando a la dirección contraria se puede ver el lugar exacto en el que los modelos van a posar. Esta decorado con un fondo blanco y muchas "sombrillas" que según sé son modificadores de la calidad de la luz reflectores , además de muchas fuentes de luz , mesas de trabajo , accesorios para sujetar el equipo , para controlar la luz que recibe de la cámara...y por último el fotógrafo , que se esconde detrás de la cámara probando algunos planos . El hombre entonces se incorpora y nos observa. El fotógrafo es castaño , y con el pelo lacio y un tanto largo con unas llamativas gafas de pasta negras , debajo de las cuales , se pueden observar unos pequeñísimos ojos negros. Se acerca hacia nosotros con la mirada alta , sin sonreír o mostrar ninguna expresión visible.

-¿Qué hay Nico?- saluda Isabelle- esta es la modelo que Clara ha elegido , preséntate e infórmala un poco. Yo iré a traer a Will ¿dónde se habrá metido ese chico?- se pregunta mientras sale del estudio suspirando

Sam , el fotógrafo y yo nos quedamos solos y...silencio. Nadie está hablando , me siento incómodo , no soporto estas cosas , aunque a mis dos compañeros no parece importarles. El tal Nico tan solo mira a Sam como estudiando sus rasgos muy detenidamente y esta le aguanta la mirada sin acobardarse a pesar de la presencia intimidatoria del fotógrafo. Al final me decido yo a hablar primero  
-Bonitas...gafas...¡hola!- ¿bonitas gafas? ¿en que demonios estaba pensando? pero sobre todo , en estas ocasiones...¿dónde está la inteligencia que me caracteriza? ah , ya sé , junto a mi dignidad...en el suelo

-Horrendo peinado- contesta este- ¡ah! y hola por cierto- genial...otro con un carácter complicado

Sam empieza a reirse por el insulto hacia mi peinado -Muy ocurrente- afirma satisfecha- pero a lo que vamos...soy modelo , ¿tengo derecho a catering , no? ¡que alguien me traiga un sandwich!

-Bueno , bueno...-comienza el fotógrafo- otra con aires de diva ¿donde fue a parar la profesionalidad? -pregunta como pensando en voz alta- mira , yo solo vengo aquí a hacer mi trabajo y tú puedes ir a conseguir un sandwich o lo que te venga en gana...por mí como si después de todo esto te vas a cazar un ornicastor...¡pero solo después de que YO haya terminado mi trabajo! ¿entendido?

-Si , si , pero...¿ornicastor? ¿tu también crees en eso? ¿has oído Freddie? ¡Spencer no es el único pirado aquí! creo que se llevarían bien...-comenta imaginándoselo

-Los ornicastores existen realmente , y cuando hablas de Spencer ¿no te referirás a Spencer Shay , presidente de "El rincón del ornicastor"?- pregunta bastante interesado

-Yo conozco a Spencer Shay el artista...pero sí , algo tan absurdo solo puede haberlo hecho Spe...

-¿¡Qué! , ¡Ahh! -grita emocionado como una adolescente en un concierto- ¡necesito hablar con él de ornicazador rango 8 a jefe rango 10! -Entonces Sam se vuelve hacia mí con cara de "está loco..." y se acerca y me susurra algo en voz baja

-Fredward , este es peor que tú con lo de Galaxy Wars...y por cierto , recuérdame que tenga unas "palabras" con Spencer acerca de el "Rincon de el ornicastor"-murmura. Después se gira hacia el hombre y contesta- Por supuesto , uno de estos días traeremos al "jefe de rango 10" para que puedas hablar y compartir tus...opiniones con él

-¡Genial! y por cierto , soy Nico , tu fotógrafo- dice dirigiéndose a Sam ya más animado y participativo en la conversación

-Yo soy Sam , y el del peinado horrible es Freddie , o Fredward , Fredalupe , Freddo , Fredtonto...¿pero a quién le importa? él solo ha venido a acompañarme...- añade sin darle importancia , yo la miro molesto

-Vaya , ¡gracias!- contesto con sarcasmo

-Es un placer insultarte... y ahora ¿qué tengo que hacer?- pregunta mirando a Nico

-Bien , pues de momento tienes que ir a vestirte , escogerán toda la ropa por ti...después a maquillaje y también nuestro equipo de estilistas y peluqueros harán algo con tu cabello y estilismo. Por cierto , en cuanto a posar , no importa que no lo hayas hecho nunca , tú tan solo ponte de la cámara y yo te indicaré cómo te tienes que colocar , así que vamos ¡ve a vestirte!

Cuando Sam se ha ido me siento en una de las sillas que hay por ahi y saco papel y lápiz para hacer anotaciones sobre mi trabajo , y también la cámara , para hacer algunas fotos. En ese momento Isabelle y un chico rubio algo más alto que ella entran. Ese debe de ser Will...pero espera , es el mismo chico que el otro día se chocó con Sam y también el mismo chico que intentó algo con ella...vale , entonces oficialmente no me gusta ese tipo , espera , ¿por qué?

-¿Y dónde está la modelo?- pregunta Will a Isabelle mirando a los lados. Esta le echa una de esas miradas que solo las chicas pueden dar a sus novios , pero el chico ignora a su novia y se asoma adonde en este momento están maquillando a Sam , después exclama

-¡Hey! Es el bombón...¡quiero decir...! , la chica del otro día...-rectifica nervioso. Muy mal Will...¡metedura de pata! Y sonrío interiormente

Isabelle , en vez de mirarle otra vez de ese modo o expresarle su disgusto se pone roja de ira y se acerca hacia mí decidida

-Hola Freddie...-saluda en un tono coqueto y batea las pestañas- No me había dado cuenta de lo guapo que eres...- continua sonriendo , aunque mirando todo el rato en dirección a Will , que frunce el ceño visiblemente molesto y se encamina en dirección a Sam , que acababa de terminar de arreglarse y nos miraba a Isabelle y a mí con una mezcla entre confusión y fastidio

-¡Sam!- dice al llegar hasta ella , que seguía mirándonos a Isabelle y a mí de esa forma tan extraña

-¡Hola chico de la otra vez!- contesta ella- seas quien seas...-añade

-Soy Will- le dice este en voz baja- tu compañero...ya sabes

-¿Conque tu eras el famoso Will , eh? ¿qué es lo que quieres?- pregunta bajando la voz

Después el chico le dijo algo que no pude oir , algo así como "sígueme el rollo" o "cómete el pollo" pero más bien creo que se refería a lo primero...

Sam escucha al chico y asiente , pero no después de mirarme un momento , y de repente empieza a sonreír y a mirarle de una forma muy distinta a la de ayer , mientras le retira un mechón de pelo cariñosamente. Por otra parte Isabelle sigue actuando raro y , al mirar a la rubia de nuevo pues...no me gusta lo que veo , sí , es cierto , ¡pero solo porque ese idiota solo la está utilizando! auque la verdad , no sé lo que pretende Isabelle conmigo...¿me estará utilizando también?...¡Pft! ¡por favor! ¡por supuesto que no!

**P.O.V Sam**

Es cierto , Luke me ha pedido que finja estar interesada en él para dar celos a su novia , y ya sé que esa no es precisamente la mejor forma de trabar amistad con Isabelle pero...por alguna extraña razón he aceptado , quizá fuera simplemente la diversión de ver a la gente peleando , la satisfacción de que Will me lo pidiera a MÍ , o también puede que fuera...sí , es posible que fuera eso , porque ante mi sorpresa , Freddie no dijo nada ante la extraña situación en la que los cuatro ahora nos vemos implicados , quizá estuviera demasiado ocupado mirando a Isabelle embelesado y boquiabierto...por supuesto , ¿quién no lo haría? ella es alta , sofisticada y muy guapa , y yo...espera , ¡yo soy una estúpida! ¿qué me importará a mí lo que Freddie e Isabelle hagan? ¡malditos sean los pensamientos contradictorios! bastante tengo ya con este "atuendo" que tengo que llevar. Me han hecho ponerme una cinta blanca y con una flor en la cabeza (demasiado...¿cómo me explico...? ah , ya sé ¡ugh!), me han despeinado un poco el pelo (lo cual no entiendo porque cuando entré aquí estaba incluso más arreglada) , y también he tenido que ponerme algo que no creí que tendría que volver a llevar , ¡un vestido! sí , yo pensé lo mismo...la pregunta es , ¿en qué pensaría el qué diseño esto , en unicornios y arco iris? definitivamente este no es mi estilo...el vestido es blanco con un pequeño escote "de corazón" ya , yo tampoco puedo creer que se llame así , pero la vida es dura...en fin , ¡ah! y un detalle muy importante , voy descalza y en cuanto a eso...uff se me han acabado las críticas ofensivas

-Vale Sam , venga , ahora ponte de espaldas a la cámara...sí exactamente así y gira la cabeza hacia el objetivo ¡eso es!- exclama Nico ante mis poses

-Vale ahora extiende las manos como si fueras a lanzar un beso...-Y le miro con evidente incredulidad- Eso no lo hago- digo en tono concluyente

-¿Por qué no?- pregunta el fotógrafo fastidiado

Yo miro entonces a Freddie que observa la sesión fotográfica a una distancia y él , casi conteniendo la risa se encoge de hombros como diciendo "Bueno , ¡hazlo!" , yo vuelvo a mirar a la cámara , suspiro , y me preparo para hacer la cosa más estúpida de mi vida: "poner morritos" puede que esté exagerando pero...¿qué diría cualquiera que me conociera si me viera así? yo sé lo que dirían , bueno , no dirían nada , ¡porque no me reconocerían!

Y ahora tengo que fotografiarme con Will. Han hecho una cosa rara con la decoración , pues han puesto muchas fotografías colgadas de un hilo desde el techo ¿qué que sentido tiene? no sé , no sé , esto es muy raro...

-Muy bien Will , ahora tómala de la cintura y atráela hacia a ti hasta que vuestros rostros estén bien cerca , sí , muy bien , ahora Sam , en vez de mirarle a él gira la cabeza hacia la cámara como si le rechazaras- Yo giro la cabeza y , en ese momento veo a Freddie muy tenso apretando con fuerza los dientes mientras escribe en el papel con fuerza , como si estuviera muy enfadado y la hubiera tomado con el papel , ¿pero qué le pasa? a su lado , Isabelle en una postura muy parecida a la de el , pero en cambio , ella me miraba a mí fulminándome con la mirada...adiós a lo de "amigas" , pero en fin , al menos a Will le están saliendo bien las cosas , porque Isabelle está bien celosa , ya lo creo

**P.O.V Isabelle**

Sabía que no debía confiar en esa chica , en realidad...¡no debería confiar en ninguna chica! es como si bajase un momento la guardia y...¡BAM! ahi están robándome el novio. Yo soy celosa , pero Will es completamente idiota , a debido de creer que realmente me interesa Freddie , aunque creo que si llevara lo de Freddie más lejos podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro...molestar a Sam , y poner celoso a Will ¡sí! así que prepárate Samantha...porque nadie , NADIE , se atreve a meterse conmigo

**Mmm...¿qué se traerá Isabelle entre manos? y parecia buena...bueno , he pensado que para mejorar mi historia podríais responder a esta pregunta , (si queréis) con vuestros reviews **

**-¿Necesita mi historia más humor? ¿más seddie quizá? ¿celos? ¿romanticismo? la pregunta es: ¿qué crees que debería mejorar o incuir?**

**Esa es la pregunta , recordad que también acepto errores , críticas o simplemente vuestra opinión sea para bien o para mal. Vuestras opiniones son muy importantes para mí ¡por eso necesito que dejéis reviews! ¡muchos besos! , por cierto , ¡por fin primavera! ¡yay!**


	5. ¿Por qué?

**¡Hola de nuevo! ya el quinto capítulo , gracias por responder la pregunta que os hice en el último capítulo. Tendré en cuenta vuestras sugerencias ,¡o por lo menos lo intentaré! vale , la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cuanto va a durar esta historia...pero creo que de momento tendréis "sesiones de fotos y otras preocupaciones" para rato , ¿es un nombre curioso para un fic , no? originalmente se iba a llamar "sesiones de fotos y otras preocupaciones para Sam" pero si ya de por sí es un nombre largo pues este me pareció ya demasiado xD .En fin , en este capítulo Sam acompañará a Freddie a sus clases de esgrima para terminar el trabajo del señor Howard y...quizá haya alguna que otra sorpresa ¿quién sabe? ah , sí , ¡yo lo sé! jajaja. Y a xzettax , sí , trataré de subir los capítulos con más frecuencia ¡muchas gracias , tienes toda la razón! y también gracias a todos por los reviews , ¡sois geniales!**

**P.O.V Sam **

-Hey Carls- saludo entrando al apartamento de los Shay

-Hoola rubia- contesta Carly saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de té helado-¿preparada para el programa? emitimos en unos minutos

-Claro , pero , ¿dónde está Fredward?- pregunto mirando a los lados

-Ah , pues...estaba mirando las fotos de...

-...¡Del programa! , estaba mirando las fotos que incluiremos en iCarly . com- añade Freddie apresuradamente entrando por la puerta y echando una extraña mirada a Carly

Carly solo se encoge de hombros excusándose- Perdón...

Yo simplemente ignoro su pequeña conversación y sigo hablando- Vale , iré a vestirme para el sketch de el vaquero y la granjera boba que creía que su bigote era una ardilla , ¡no me echéis de menos!- grito subiendo las escaleras

**P.O.V Carly**

-¿Por qué no has querido que Sam supiera que estabas mirando las fotos que la hiciste para el trabajo? ¿es qué hay algo de malo en ello? ¿o un significado oculto quizá?- pregunto alzando una ceja y sonriendo

-¿Qúe estás diciendo? Carly...pasas demasiado tiempo con Sam ¡te estás volviendo paranoica! , espera , tu tampoco creerás que Gibby es una sirena ¿verdad?

-No , yo soy más de los que creen en Bigfoot...aunque bueno , Sam tenía sus motivos para sospechar , el odia llevar camisa y...¿le has visto alguna vez nadando o cubierto de agua? exacto. -afirmo asintiendo

-Ya...lo que tu digas pero , no se lo cuentes a Sam ¿sí? es que no quiero que me mate por haberle hecho unas fotos...ya sabes cómo es

-Sí , tienes razón , pero vayamos al estudio , el programa está punto de empezar- le digo a Freddie mientras subimos al ascensor

Cuando llegamos al estudio Freddie coge la cámara , Sam y yo nos ponemos delante y este empieza su personal cuenta atrás

-En 5 , 4 , 3 , 2...

-Soy Carly- dice la rubia alegre

-Soy Sam- añado yo

-¡Y esto es...!

-Espera , aquí hay algo mal- interrumpo

-Ah , tienes razón- y nos cambiamos de lugar- ¡Ahora sí! ¡Soy Sam!- saluda la rubia

-Y eso significa que yo soy Carly- afirmo

-Y yo yo debo de ser Freddie- dice este enfocándose

-¡Es nuestro juego!- grita Sam molesta- ahora , ¡enfoca a las estrellas! quiero enseñar algo al mundo...- exclama la chica ante la mirada molesta de Freddie

En ese momento Sam aprieta un botón de su mando y en la pantalla se puede ver a Freddie escalando por la cuerda en la clase de gimnasia

-¡Vamos Benson! ¿qué eres , una niña?- grita el entrenador en la pantalla

-Pero no puedo , ¡tengo vértigo y no puedo bajar ni subir!- lloriqueaba en la grabación el productor técnico que ahora mismo miraba la pantalla muy enfadado

-¿Qué no puedes bajar? ¡estás a un metro sobre el suelo!- entonces Sam vuelve a apretar el botón de su mando parando el video , mientras se gira hacia la cámara riendo , yo tampoco puedo contener la risa

-¡Fredward! ¡oh , vamos...! no me mires de esa forma , es la pura realidad- añade Sam aun riendo

-¿Sabes...? yo también sé jugar a ese juego y también tengo algunas imágenes que mostrar- y teclea algo en su ordenador portátil y la pantalla vuelve a encenderse. En ella pueden verse algunas de las fotos que Freddie debió tomar ayer a Sam **(N/A: olvidé deciros , pero el vestido y la cinta que Sam utilizó en la sesión fotográfica es el mismo que el de Taylor Swift en el videoclip de "Mine" cuando sale paseando por la playa , también eso de las fotos colgadas es de ahi)**

Sam está roja de ira y se dirige a Freddie muy enojada

-¡Si , fans de iCarly , Sam es ahora modelo! ¿podéis creer...?¡ah!- grita el chico cuando Sam se abalanza sobre él

-¡Sam! ¡no deberías doblarle el brazo de ese modo! ¿y esa llave? ¡ay , me ha dolido hasta a mí...! ¡ya está bien , suéltale!- digo metiéndome en medio y consiguiendo separarles

-¿¡Cómo has podido enseñar a todos esas fotos!- grita Sam una y otra vez

-¡De la misma forma que tu has mostrado ese video a los espectadores! ¿tu sí puedes pero yo no? ¿es así como funcionan las cosas?- pregunta el chico desconcertado

-¡Por supuesto!- grita la chica

Yo cojo la cámara , que había permanecido en el suelo desde que Sam se abalanzara sobre Freddie y me enfoco

-iCarly está teniendo algunos problemas técnicos...o mejor dicho , el técnico de iCarly está teniendo problemas...-añado enfocando al pobre Freddie , que ahora mismo está debajo de Sam mientras está le hace una extraña llave- después dejo escapar una risa nerviosa y exclamo- ¡pero no olvidéis ver iCarly la próxima semana! ¡adiós!- apago la cámara y observo a los dos chicos

-¡DEJAD DE PELEAR! ¡AHORA!- grito con todas mis fuerzas a los dos adolescentes que , por un momento , dejan de pelear y me miran

-Sam , no deberías haber puesto ese video de Freddie , y Freddie , no deberías haber enseñado esas fotos de Sam sin su consentimiento , pero ya está hecho así que dejadlo estar , porque no podéis estar enfadados el uno con el otro si ambos os habéis equivocado , no podéis juzgaros...- sentencio mirando a mis dos amigos

-Sí , lo que tu digas Carlotta , pero ya verás las burlas de todo Ridgeway mañana cuando me vean- menciona la rubia con una mueca de fastidio

-Si...-le da la razón Freddie- y a mí también , pero la diferencia es que tu les vas a intimidar , pero yo en cambio...yo les voy a dar risa

-En eso tiene razón- coincide Sam

-¿Véis? al menos estáis de acuerdo en algo...venga , ¡un abrazo!- Sam y Freddie se miran entre sí no muy convencidos , pero yo insisto

-¡Abrazo! ¡abrazo! ¡abrazo!- animo yo. Al final Freddie suspira resignado y se acerca a Sam rodeándola con sus brazos y ella se mete la mano en el bolsillo ,y cuando la saca , le abraza también. Cuando se separan Sam tiene una amplia sonrisa en su rostro , pero Freddie al verla sonreír de esa forma cambia la expresión a miedo

-¿Qué me has hecho?- pregunta el castaño desconfiando y alzando las cejas

-Sí , Sam ¿a qué viene esa sonrisa?- pregunto yo frunciendo el ceño. Esto no puede ser bueno...

-¡No he hecho nada!- exclama la rubia haciéndose la ofendida

Freddie la mira aun desconfiando , pero se encoge de hombros y dice- Bueno Sam , el entrenamiento de esgrima empieza en veinte minutos y tienes que acompañarme así que , adiós Carly- se despide el chico

-No discutáis mucho...- les sugiero , Freddie entonces se da la vuelta para salir del estudio y entonces puedo ver la pequeña broma que Sam le había gastado: lleva en la espalda un trozo de papel en el que pone "Patéame" en ese momento Sam se vuelve hacia a mí y me dedica una sonrisa de complicidad , yo río mientras sacudo la cabeza

**P.O.V Freddie (ya en en su entrenamiento con Sam)**

-Ya me he puesto el traje- comenta Sam saliendo del vestuario vestida de esgrimista -Oye , recuérdame otra vez por qué tengo que hacer esto- me pide

-Porque esto te ayudará a comprenderme mejor , y entre las condiciones de nuestra tarea se incluye también la experiencia en un día en la vida de la otra persona ¿y qué mejor manera de describirlo poniéndote en mi piel? ¿no crees?

-Yo ya te comprendo muy bien Fredward- contesta Sam a mi explicación , y prosigue -Comprendo que seas un friki de la tecnología , comprendo que tengas un enamoramiento hacia Carly entre obsesivo , preocupante , y alarmante , comprendo que con una madre como la que tienes no seas del todo normal , comprendo que las animadoras no te hagan caso , comprendo que tu única vida social aparte de nosotras se reduzca a un niño sin camiseta con una personalidad que deja mucho que pensar , comprendo que...

-¡Basta! ¡ya me ha quedado claro!- exclamo interrumpiéndola

-Vale , ya me callo...pero solo ni prometes no reírte de mi aspecto. Con este traje parezco un apicultor , ¡y tú tienes cara de insecto!- se burla mientras ríe

-Ja , ja , ja , que gracioso...creo que ignoraré tus ofensas , y en cuanto a lo de tú aspecto , bah , no te preocupes , estás muy gu...¡guerrera! , eso es exactamente lo que quería decir- rectifico nervioso en el último momento ¿de verdad he estado a punto de halagar a Sam? ¿llamándola...? ¿llamándola guapa? ¿qué es esto , una comedia adolescente? , y yo , ¿desde cuándo soy tartamudo? tantas preguntas sin respuesta...¿qué es esto , CSI? vaya , maldita sea otra pregunta...

-¿Guerrera?- pregunta Sam sin entender del todo- yo , más bien lo llamaría peligrosa- y me apunta con el sable- nunca he practicado esgrima pero voy a destrozarte ¡vas a perder Benson!- grita la rubia con "humildad"

-No te motives tanto eh , ahora tú eres la novata...- pero de pronto una idea cruza fugaz por mi mente- ¡Vaya! ¿qué te parece si apostamos? a menos , claro está...que admitas que a esto no podrás ganarme...- pero no le da tiempo a contestar , porque en ese momento una voz familiar se oye detrás de nosotros llamándonos

-¡Sam!- grita Will alegre

-¿¡Will!- preguntamos Sam y yo al unísono. Pero en esta ocasión , en vez de abofetearme , Sam me mira realmente molesta y me tira al suelo de un empujón

-¡Oye!- me quejo tratando de levantarme. Como si no tuviera suficiente con aguantar a Will , ¡ahora tengo que verle en esgrima también!

-¿Y qué haces por aquí Will?- se interesa la rubia dulcificando el tono y sonriendo. Este la mira frunciendo el ceño y se vuelve hacia atrás , como esperado encontrar a su novia detrás de ellos

-Sam...ella no está aquí , no tienes que...-comienza Will pero Sam lo interrumpe enseguida

-Vaya , ¿tu haces esgrima?- pregunta casi interesada

-Um , sí , pero...

-¿Y cómo es que Freddie y tú no os conocíais?- pregunta volviendo a cortarle

-Yo suelo ir al club de esgrima que hay a las afueras de Seattle , esta más cerca de mi casa , pero Isabelle me aconsejó que hoy viniera aquí y...- pero Sam le interrumpe de nuevo

-¿Isabelle , no? interesante , ¿no estábais...algo así como , peleados?- dice Sam un poco extrañada

-Mmm si...hemos decidido dejarlo por un tiempo pero hasta entonces mantener una buena relación como amigos y tal , bueno , a mí me parece bastante raro pero es lo que ella sugirió , y cualquiera le lleva la contraria...¿Sabéis? , Isabelle dijo que si tenía tiempo se pasaría por aquí y quizá...

-¡Freddie!- exclama la aludida apareciendo por detrás

-¿¡Isabelle!- volvemos a preguntar a la vez Sam y yo , y me agacho lo suficientemente pronto como para esquivar el golpe de Sam.

-Uff...por poco...-digo aliviado , pero me dura poco...-¡eh , eso ha dolido!- grito enfadado cuando el golpe de Sam esta vez me alcanza

-Va y vuelve- dice Sam agitando el puño con indiferencia

-Ya lo veo...- añado en voz baja

-¡Es una sorpresa encontraros aquí...! ¡no lo esperaba!- exclama Isabelle de pronto , aunque me da la impresión de que no es del todo cierto ¿qué pretenderá? entonces agarra mi mano y llevándome hacia algún sitio mientras dice:

-¡Vamos Freddie! , tú , yo , y un combate ¿te apetece?- me sugiere , no me apetece , pero en ese momento me giro hacia Sam , y cuando lo hago veo que ella ya está muy cerca de Will , demasiado , mientras él le enseña algunas de las posiciones básicas de esgrima , ¡se supone que YO la iba a enseñar! , y entonces vuelvo la mirada hacia la morena , que espera sonriente mi respuesta , y como movido por la rabia , por los celos o por yo qué sé que cosa...acepto

-Claro , combatamos- digo apretando los puños

-Bien- acepta Isabelle mirando también a la pareja de esgrimistas con evidente molestia. Ahora que lo pienso , es curioso que hasta que Isabelle llegara Will no mostrara ni mucho me nos tanto interés en Sam. Estoy seguro de que la está utilizando para dar celos a Isabelle y a su vez Isabelle me está utilizando para ponerle celoso a él , lo que no sé es que hago yo siguiéndola el juego...y tampoco sé muy bie que pretende Sam ¿está interesada en el modelo? si no es así ¿qué intenta entonces? esto cada vez se vuelve más y más confuso

-¡Tocado!- exclama Isabelle- vamos , deja de mirarles , a mí también me pasa lo mismo así que...juguemos a su juego...- dice la chica volviendo a ponerse la careta

-Pero...espera , estás confundida...a mí no me pasa nada con Sam...

-¿A no?- pregunta Isabelle bajando el sable- ¿y entonces , por qué me sigues el juego?- pregunta con astucia. Es cierto ¿por qué?...

-¡En guardia!- grita Isabelle

Y esa pregunta empieza a cobrar fuerza en mi interior "¿por qué?"

**Sí...aquí acaba el capitulo , con las reflexiones de Freddie: "¿Por qué?" Freddie amigo , yo podría responder esa pregunta...¿se dará cuenta antes de que sea demasiado tarde? os preguntaréis: ¿demasiado tarde para qué? bueno , yo tengo la respuesta...y la cosa se pone interesante. Puedo adelantar que habrá una sorpresa , o dos , en el próximo capítulo que complicará aun más las cosas ¿qué será?...¡solo yo lo sé! (a menos que me leas el pensamiento claro , aunque os aviso , meterse en mi cabeza es una misión de alto riesgo xD) podéis intentar adivinarlo y decirme lo que pensáis , aprovechando también para dar vuestra opinión sobre el capítulo. Para que no sea tan complicado os dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo:**

**-**¡Sam!- grita alguien detrás de mí

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? a ver , no me malinterpretes no es que no quiera verte , es solo que...no lo esperaba , hace tanto tiempo...

-Vaya...nunca me hablaste de...- dice Carly

-Shh ahí viene- susurro

-¡¿Es broma? ¿es que os habéis puesto de acuerdo para aparecer así de la nada?- pregunto sin poder creerlo

-Y...entonces...tu y Freddie...

-¡No!- interrumpo- no ha pasado nada aun...

-¿Aun?- repite alzando una ceja

-Verás Sam , yo...quería preguntarte algo- comienza Freddie

-Adelante

**Jajaja podéis intentarlo , pero no lo adivinaríais nunca porque...bueno , no voy a decir por qué xD (me siento cruel :P) Por cierto , he puesto espacios entre las distintas conversaciones para que os liéis menos**

**Esta vez he subido rápido el capítulo ;) bueno , eso es todo , ¡REVIEW!**


	6. Un completo idiota

**Y una vez más aquí estoy sip...vale , este capítulo será interesante , con las sorpresas prometidas ****y alguna que otra cosa que se me a ocurrido de improvisto y que os dejará KO**** ¡así que espero que os pongáis a dejar reviews como si os fuera la vida en ello! bueno , quizá esté exagerando. Me gusta exagerar. ¡Ah! el lunes se estrena la cuarta temporada de iCarly en España a las 20:00 ¡no pienso perdérmelo! ya he visto los capítulos pero me gustaría verlos doblados en español. Ahora mismo , mientras escribo esto estamos a domingo , y aunque normalmente , como dicen mis amigas , las palabras "mañana es lunes" podrían amargarme la existencia , la idea no se me hace tan horrible cuando pienso que el lunes quedará menos para que estrene iOmg o para que pueda ver el primer capítulo de la cuarta temporada de iCarly en español , ¡yay! De verdad que estoy loca , ansiosa , obsesionada...¡deseando ver iOmg! el día nueve de abril está especialmente señalado en mi agenda escolar , y en mi calendario , y en posits por toda mi habitación , y escrito en mi mano (no sé vosotros , pero en España muchas chicas llevan todas las manos pintarrajeadas con cosas tipo a: "tQ Dani (L)" o también "lo eres todo feaa" , porque al parecer los insultos ya no están reservados a la gente que odias) pero a lo que iba es que en vez de tener eso pintado en la mano con bolis de colores , yo tengo "iOmg , ¡9 de Abril!" en bien grande , sí , que resalte...Aunque bueno , creo que por hoy habéis tenido suficiente información sobre la persona alegre y excéntrica que a veces soy...**

**¡Sexto capítulo! (solo baja la mirada , sí , ahí mismo)**

**P.O.V Sam**

No puedo creer lo que pasó ayer en el entrenamiento de esgrima después de que Will me enseñara a combatir. Eso que Freddie me dijo...me dejo...vaya , ni siquiera lo sé. Aun recuerdo sus palabras: "Bien , acabemos con esto me..."

-Y entonces le seguiste la corriente y dejaste que te enseñara esgrima para molestar a Isabelle- repite Carly interrumpiendo mis pensamientos sobre la conversación que mantuvimos Freddie y yo , y de la cual aun no le he contado nada...- Ya , ¿solo para molestarla a ella no? ¡Qué curioso!- exclama la chica con una sonrisa burlona

-Cuidado Shay , detecto una nota de sarcasmo en tu voz ¿que estás insinuando? ¿que me gusta Freddie?- pregunto entre incrédula y preocupada

-Yo no he dicho tal cosa...- dice Carly mientras una amplia sonrisa se dibuja en su cara

-P-pero...¡no me líes Carlotta! lees demasiadas novelas románticas últimamente , y tu eres joven e influenciable , ¡te afectan!- grito intentando explicarme

-Solo admítelo , ¿por qué no puedes simplemente aceptarlo?- pregunta frunciendo el ceño

"Porque- me digo para mis adentros** - **porque soy demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo, porque no quiero admitir que empiezo a experimentar una extraña aunque no por ello desagradable atracción por mi mejor amigo , porque tengo miedo de tu reacción , Carly..." esa es la respuesta sincera que me gustaría contestar

-¡No lo admito porque no estoy enamorada de Freddie!- respondo yo sin embargo

-¡Vale , como quieras! , pero tú y yo sabemos la verdad acerca de todo esto , además , yo te aconsejaría que dejases de hacer el tonto con Will...Isabelle tiene un carácter muy variable en mi opinión , y no creo que molestarla sea una buena idea...además , si por lo que me cuentas Freddie también está ayudando a Isabelle...eso es que quiere darte celos...¡significa que tú también le gustas!- señala Carly entusiasmada

-Y dale...¡que no me gusta Freddie! además , él no quiere darme celos , simplemente intenta ligar con Isabelle...tonto Fredward , ¡seguro que no sabe ni que le están usando...! aunque no le culpo , ¡esa chica es exactamente su tipo!- afirmo pensativa , porque lo que Freddie me dijo en las clases de esgrima , aquello que aun no le he mencionado a Carly y que aun estoy intentando procesar...no tiene ningún sentido. Por supuesto -comprendo con una punzada de irritación- porque Isabelle sería el tipo de cualquier chico...es guapa , esbelta , elegante...ahora que más o menos tengo asumido que me gusta Freddie puedo decir con toda seguridad que...¡la odio! me digo intentando no exteriorizar todo lo que siento en este momento: rabia , enfado , ganas de estamparla contra algo... , pero sobre todo , celos. Sí , aunque no lo parezca también soy humana , una muy extraña al parecer...¡me gusta el idiota! pero humana al fin y al cabo

-¡Por favor Sam! mírate , echas humo por las orejas de solo pensar en Isabelle y Freddie juntos -vaya , se ha dado cuenta. Pienso comprendiendo- y por otra parte -continua Carly- ¿tú como sabes cual es el tipo de Freddie?- concluye la chica alzando las cejas

-¡Venga Carly , esa chica es lo más parecido a ti que sus ojos han visto! es morena , alta , femenina , inteligente , sensata...más o menos...

-Lo que tú digas Sam , ¡desisto! eres imposible , ¡imposible te digo!- grita Carly sentándose en el sofá y cruzando los brazos

Iba a protestar pero en ese momento suena el timbre. Carly me mira como pidiéndome que abriera la puerta y en respuesta yo levanto una ceja con incredulidad. Finalmente suspira y se levanta del sofá con desgana. Ella abre la puerta y la persona que hay al otro lado la abraza al momento de abrir.

-¡Carly! ¡cuánto tiempo!- exclama la chica de cabellos dorados abrazándola amistosamente

-¿Melanie?- pregunta Carly contenta

-Melanie- afirma esta

-¿Melanie?- repito yo yo sin poder creerlo

-La misma...-vuelve a decir ella un poco extrañada- ¿no piensas darle un abrazo a tú hermana gemela?- añade Melanie con una sonrisa

-Ehh...

-¡Sam! -me regaña Carly con desaprobación

-Perdón...ven aquí Melanie -le pido extendiendo los brazos. Ella acude de buena gana y me abraza , cuando se aparta comenta

-Pues estás muy guapa...¿ya te ha salido algún pretendiente?- pregunta Melanie sonriendo

-Pues en realidad...-comienza Carly , pero al ver sus intenciones la interrumpo

-¡No!- la corto -quiero decir , alguno sí que ha habido , pero ya sabes , nada importante...-y miro a Carly recriminándola por su "casi metedura de pata" ella tan solo se encoge de hombros. Melanie nos mira sospechando

Entonces un silencio incómodo se apodera del ambiente

-Tú...tú también estás muy guapa- digo para desviar el tema , observándola de pies a cabeza. Ella lleva una camiseta blanca de rayas azules (estilo marinero) con una rebeca también azul , unos pantalones vaqueros cortos y altos de cintura con dos hileras de botones a los lados con la camiseta metida por dentro , también calza unas sandalias blancas con unas cintas rodeándola los tobillos , cosa que me hace acordarme de unas puntas de ballet. Por último , lleva el pelo recogido en una larga trenza que cae sobre su hombro izquierdo

-Pero ahora dime , ¿qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto yo

-Pues...tenía unos pocos días de vacaciones en el internado ¿es que una no puede visitar a su familia sin que la acribillen a preguntas?

-Puedes. Claro que puedes , pero no esperes que no me parezca raro que abandones temporalmente tu colegio de pago con tus "fabulosos" amigos y el grupo de animadoras que diriges -comento haciendo una pausa- Y...¿cuándo dices que te vas?

-Después del fin de semana , y creo que ignoraré tu insultante interés en saberlo , así que ¿qué es de tu vida hermanita?- pregunta Mel

-Bien...sigo pasando casi todo mi tiempo en casa de Carly , todo lo relacionado con las clases mata completamente mi interés , soy modelo e imagen de una línea de ropa , mi pasatiempo favorito aun sigue siendo molestar de cualquier forma a Freddie y...

-¿Modelo e imagen de una línea de ropa? -pregunta Melanie sorprendida- ¿va en serio Sam?

-¿Te he mentido yo alguna vez?- respondo a mi hermana

-Pues recuerdo la vez que...

-¡Era una pregunta retórica!- exclamo molesta

-Vale...¡ahhh! , no puedo creerlo , mi hermanita es modelo. Vaya Sam , has conseguido el sueño de mi vida...- admite mi gemela

-Sí , en algo tenía que superarte , ¿no crees?- digo repentinamente orgullosa

-Sam , tú tienes cualidades maravillosas...cualidades inutilizadas e inexploradas , pero que siguen estando ahí...- me anima la adolescente con una mirada afable

-Mmm ¿gracias?- pregunto con sarcasmo

Melanie se encoge de hombros

-Voy a subir a arreglarme- dice Carly de repente- os dejo para que habléis de...gemela a gemela...-y sube rápidamente por las escaleras

-¿Y...sigues torturando al pobre Freddie o las cosas han cambiado...? no sé , a lo mejor hasta sois novios y yo sin saberlo...- dice Melanie como para sí

-¿Qué?- Fabuloso. Chistes sobre mí y el idiota

-Y...entonces...tu y Freddie...

-¡No!- interrumpo- no ha pasado nada aun...

-¿Aun?- repite alzando una ceja- Oficialmente , he hablado de más...¡bien!. Me digo con sarcasmo. Pero entonces...

-¡Ya estoy lista!- grita Carly bajando las escaleras. Gracias Carly. Pienso con alivio

-Por esta vez te libras...pero que sepas que esto no quedará así- susurra Melanie antes de que llegue Carly

-Claro Melanie , ¡no olvidaré comportarme como una señorita!- exclamo para que Carly lo oiga como si realmente hubiéramos estado hablando de ese tema

-Adiós Mel , ¡luego te vemos!- exclama Carly saliendo por la puerta

**P.O.V Freddie**

Estoy tumbado en mi cama , pensando. Por más que intente no pensar mucho en ello , ese momento se aferra a mi memoria con fiereza

_**Flashback**_

_-¡Tocado!- exclama Isabelle- vamos , deja de mirarles , a mí también me pasa lo mismo así que...juguemos a su juego...- dice la chica volviendo a ponerse la careta_

_-Pero...espera , estás confundida...a mí no me pasa nada con Sam..._

_-¿A no?- pregunta Isabelle bajando el sable- ¿y entonces , por qué me sigues el juego?- pregunta con astucia. Es cierto ¿por qué?..._

_-¡En guardia!- grita Isabelle_

_Y esa pregunta empieza a cobrar fuerza en mi interior "¿por qué?"_

_De pronto unas risas procedentes de unos metros atrás llegan a nuestros oídos , ¿qué pasa? giro la cabeza y me encuentro a Will y a Sam tirados en el suelo y riendo efusivamente. Entonces Will , se incorpora sentándose y pone cada uno de sus brazos apoyados en el suelo con Sam (que seguía tumbada) entre estos y se inclina acercando su rostro al de la muchacha. Mis ojos se abren de par en par , y sin saber muy bien ni como ni por qué , me aproximo hacia ellos dejando a Isabelle sola en el combate y empujo a Will violentamente evitando lo que iba a ser un beso. El chico se levanta molesto y me mira desconcertado con la careta de esgrima en la mano_

_-¿Qué haces?- pregunta molesto- ¿es que quieres pelea? ¿o un combate de esgrima quizá?- me desafía_

_-Mira , te aseguro que no me faltan ganas de destrozarte , pero sin embargo no lo haré- y le cojo del brazo enfadado mientras le retiro hacia un lugar más adecuado para hablar- Tú y yo vamos a tener una pequeña charla...- digo tirando de él_

_Cuando llegamos a los vestuarios Will se deshace de mi agarre y grita:_

_-¡Ya estamos aquí!- y hace una pausa- Y ahora más vale que tengas una buena razón para arrastrarme aquí sin previo aviso porque sino..._

_-La tengo- le interrumpo de inmediato- Y ahora déjame hablar. Quiero que dejes en paz a Sam , ella es mi amiga y sé que la estás utilizando..._

_-Creo que no soy el único- dice él tan solo poniéndose la careta- y volviendo a la zona de entrenamiento. Yo suspiro y también me pongo la careta. Hablaré con Isabelle y acabaré de una vez por todas con esto._

_Cuando salgo del vestuario localizo a Isabelle , que se había puesto la careta también y la agarro del brazo apartándola un poco de la multitud_

_-Bien- sentencio- acabemos con esto , me gusta Sam , es cierto , siempre ha sido así...¡lo admito! quiero que hagas las paces con Will y que dejemos de utilizarnos los unos a los otros. Quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad...-suspiro. Después la miro , o más bien miro la careta de protección que cubre su rostro_

_-¿Es que no piensas decir nada?- pregunto con incredulidad- ¿vas a quedarte ahí callada Isabelle?- Isabelle niega con la cabeza y se quita la careta._

_-No soy Isabelle...- contesta Sam quitándose la careta_

_-¿Sam?- pregunto con incredulidad. Y giro la cabeza y veo a Will y a Isabelle discutiendo al otro lado de la estancia_

_-Eh , um y-yo...- tartamudeo_

_-Emm , tengo que irme- dice Sam y sale corriendo dejándome ahí parado como un idiota_

_En ese momento Isabelle acude a mí con la cara descubierta y sonriendo con maldad_

_-Freddie- dice cuando llega hacia mí- tengo un plan magistral , Sam recibirá una pequeña sorpresa que no espera , y que , por supuesto nos beneficiara a ambos en nuestros propios intereses...¡no te daré detalles!- exclama con picardía mientras se va , sin darme tiempo a decirle , que ya no quiero seguir con toda esta farsa..._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Un completo idiota ¿cierto? confundí a Sam con Isabelle y admití que estoy enamorado de ella...me imagino mi cara de sorpresa cuando Sam se quito la careta. Lo que yo decía , un completo idiota. Me pregunto que ocurrirá ahora entre nosotros dos , también me pregunto a qué se referirá Isabelle con "una pequeña sorpresa que no espera , y que , por supuesto nos beneficiara a ambos en nuestros propios intereses..." miedo me da...pero por su bien espero , que ese "plan magistral" no haga daño o perjudique a Sam.

Esto ya se me ha ido de las manos , hablaré con Sam y esta vez le confesaré mis sentimientos , pero como debe hacerse , y si surge algo pues...espera , en realidad no creo que Sam sienta nada por mí...¡pero uno tiene derecho a soñar! ¿no? y ahora creo que voy a bajar de la nube para adentrarme en el instituto...un cambio escalofriante. Pienso estremeciéndome

**P.O.V Carly**

Que alegría volver a ver a Melanie , ella es tan simpática y dulce...realmente no se parece en nada a su hermana , ¡aunque Sam sabe que yo la adoro! Por cierto , hablando de Sam , la he notado un poco rara después de el entrenamiento de esgrima con Freddie. Llámalo paranoia o...¡intuición femenina! pero...creo que Sam me está ocultando algo. Me pregunto que debió pasar después de todo lo que ella me contó...algo importante , eso seguro. Es que la noté como muy inmersa en sus pensamientos , a ver , quiero decir más que de costumbre...

-¿Y has redactado el trabajo para el señor Howard después de tu "experiencia en un día con Freddie Benson"?- pregunto sonriendo mientras caminamos en dirección a Ridgeway. Sam en mi opinión , al recordar el entrenamiento de esgrima se pone tensa. Me da la impresión de que no es su tema de conversación favorito en estos momentos...

-Sorprendentemente sí...- añade la rubia

Pero entonces llegamos a Ridgeway y , nada más abrir la puerta y dar un paso hacia delante , todos los estudiantes que están en los pasillos ahora mismo , vuelven la cabeza en nuestra dirección , más concretamente en dirección a Sam , que me mira sorprendida , y en ese momento una oleada de vítores , y adolescentes coreando el nombre de Sam inunda la sala. ¿Qué ha pasado? de pronto todos los estudiantes se apartan poniéndose contra sus taquillas **(N/A: en España son taquillas , auque probablemente vosotros lo laméis casilleros) **dejándole paso a Sam haciéndola una especie de pasillo solo para ella. Nosotras cruzamos la estancia atónitas ante los gritos de nuestros compañeros

-¡Sam , no sabía que fueras modelo!- grita Sarah , la capitana de las animadoras , intentando hacerse oir entre el barullo

-Sí , todos vimos tus fotos en iCarly . com...¡espectacular!- le da la razón la chica de al lado- ¡Ahora eres la más popular de la escuela , y todos los chicos suspiran por ti! ¡eres la envidia de cualquier chica en Ridgeway!- exclama Stephanie , "la chica de las estadísticas" mostrándonos un gráfico- ¡Tu popularidad a subido como la espuma!

-Vale...-comienza Sam- esto es raro

-Mucho- coincido

Después de eso todo ha sido muy , pero que muy...raro. Sam ha pasado las clases rodeada de gente que , por interés no se ha despegado de ella. Después , en la comida , las animadoras y sus novios del equipo de futbol se han sentado con nosotros , dejando a Freddie sin sitio en la mesa , que ha tenido que sentarse con sus amigos del club de AV. Ahora que me acuerdo , Sam a evitado al chico todo el día , y Freddie a tratado por todos los medios hablar con ella , sin resultados.

**P.O.V Sam **

¡Ugh! estúpidas clases , menos mal que ya solo me queda la última...vamos Sam , has conseguido esquivar a Freddie durante todo el día , no pasará nada por una clase más...

-¡Sam!- grita Freddie detrás de mí. Perfecto. Me doy la vuelta con resignación y le miro- ¿Qué pasa Freddo?- saludo intentando sonar casual

-Verás Sam , yo...quería preguntarte algo- comienza Freddie

-Adelante- digo tragando saliva

-Bueno , en realidad , quería aclarar las cosas y eso...- pero entonces...

-¡Sam!**-** grita alguien detrás de mí. Yo me doy la vuelta agradecida por la interrupción

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? a ver , no me malinterpretes no es que no quiera verte , es solo que...no lo esperaba , hace tanto tiempo...- digo observando a Alex , mi mejor amigo de la infancia

-Vengo a pasar una temporada con unos amigos , que viven aquí en Seattle- dice el chico sonriendo

-¡¿Es broma? ¿es que os habéis puesto de acuerdo para aparecer así de la nada?- pregunto sin poder creerlo- Tú , Melanie...dime , ¿falta alguien más?- pregunto atónita

-¿Melanie?- pregunta entonces Freddie

-¡Shh! , ¡ahora no Fredtonto!- digo golpeándole el hombro

-Y...¿decías?- pregunto mirando a Alex , que nos observaba entre curioso y divertido

-¿Qué quieres que te diga...? yo no me he puesto de acuerdo con nadie ,pero por cierto , estás muy guapa...- genial , la historia se repite

-Sí , tu también- comento observándole- En realidad , no ha cambiado tanto. Sigue siendo el mismo chico castaño , con los mismos ojos azules y ese aire travieso...aunque si que debo admitir que es bastante atractivo

-Anda , ¡abrázame!- exclama extendiendo los brazos. Yo sonrío , feliz de verle después de tanto tiempo y le abrazo. En ese momento llega Carly y se queda mirando a Alex , mi viejo amigo. Cuando nos separamos , Carly me mira y me coge del brazo apartándome de Alex y Freddie

-¿Quién es ese?- pregunta Carly sonriendo- es...guapo

-Es Alex. Fue mi mejor amigo cuando vivía en Nueva York- contesto simplemente

-Vaya...nunca me hablaste de...- dice Carly

-Shh ahí viene- susurro

El chico se aproxima sonriendo hacia nosotros -Bueno Sam , ¿no piensas presentarme a tus amigos?- comenta mirando a Carly , y por último a Freddie , que le observa con menos entusiasmo que esta

-Claro. Carly y Fredalupe , este es Alex , Alex , estos son mis amigos

-Encantado- contesta mi amigo

-Y yo- contesta Carly embelesada. Después le da un codazo a Freddie y este contesta resignado

-Y yo...- dice sin muchas ganas

**P.O.V Alex**

Ella tenía razón , se lo han tragado...aunque en realidad , no he dicho ninguna , mentira porque en cierto modo...sí estoy en casa de unos amigos. Será mejor que la llame por teléfono para informarla de que todo ha ido según lo previsto.

-¿Hola?- dice la voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono

-Hey , soy yo. Todo ha salido bien , no sospechan nada

-Perfecto- contesta ella

-Una última cosa , mira , Sam y yo fuimos amigos mucho tiempo...y no quiero que resulte lastimada

-Tranquilo , no tiene por qué ocurrir nada de eso , en un principio...

-Está bien , Isabelle...

**Chan chan chaaaaan xD ¿Qué os ha parecido? cargado de sorpresas ¿no? , la verdad no sabía si poner que Melanie , llegara a Seattle o que lo hiciera un antiguo amigo de Sam así que...puse los dos jajaja**

**Mmm ¿qué ocurrirá ahora con tooodo este lío? con razón el título del fic menciona lo de las preocupaciones...¡y pobre Freddie! justo cuando iba a hablar con Sam...aparece Alex , y por cierto , ¿qué tramará Isabelle? tendréis que esperar para saberlo , hasta entonces dejad reviews. Veréis , yo escribo cuando estoy contenta y...los reviews me alegran así que...ya sabéis ¡REVIEW!**


	7. Eso no era parte del plan

**¡Hola , seas quien seas! Ah , me encantan vuestros comentarios y , como digo yo últimamente cuando agradezco vuestros reviews: gracias , ¡sois geniales! (va , a partir de ahora lo voy a decir siempre xD) Y pasados los agradecimientos vayamos a otra cosa , en este capitulo veremos como siguen las cosas después de que Freddie le confesara a Sam accidentalmente...su amor. También podréis leer la charla de Sam y Melanie , la cual en el último capítulo se quedo a medias y...un momento , si queréis saberlo , ¡tendréis que leer! **

**Por cierto , a Seddie239: Sí chica , sí. Aquí en España siempre somos los últimos en estrenar capítulos y por eso , ser fan de iCarly o de seddie (pero fan de verdad) y vivir en España , no es una buena combinación , de hecho , ¡es un asco! pero bueno , ¡siempre nos quedarán los capítulos subtitulados! jajaja**

**¡Aquí el capítulo 7!**

**P.O.V Carly**

Acabo de despertarme. Y hago un intento no muy efectivo de no golpearme contra las paredes del pasillo mientras intento avanzar al salón , aunque la verdad , lo de ir con los ojos cerrados por el sueño no ayuda mucho... No recuerdo que este pasillo fuera tan largo...¡puerta! eh , he conseguido esquivarla , ¡esta vez no condenada puerta...!-pienso triunfante- Demasiado pronto

-¡Ahh! ¡Ow!- exclamo cuando tropiezo con el casco de motorista de Spencer. Ah Spence , hablaremos de esto luego...¡te lo aseguro! Creo que sería mejor si doy la luz...

Y presiono el botón de la luz

-¡Mala idea , mala idea!- grito cuando la luz le da de lleno a mis ojos aun no acostumbrados a la claridad. Iterruptor , interruptor...¿dónde está el interruptor? -pienso tocando la pared desesperada- ¡aquí , oscuridad por fin! , ¡ah! tengo que despertar a Sam , ahora veamos que tal se me da bajar las escaleras a oscuras...esto va a estar bien

**P.O.V Sam **

-Jamón...- digo en sueños babeando la almohada

-Todo lleno de comida...- continuo diciendo profundamente dormida

-¡Fredward! ¿qué haces en mi sueño , bobo? ¡eh! no , mi comida no...¡no la toques...!

-Si das un paso más el osito de tocino te encarcelará...¡hey , le has dado un mordisco! vaya , ¿por qué no se me habría ocurrido a mí primero?...¡no! , ¡la jirafa de chocolate no! no...no...- digo revolviéndome en la cama

-¡Sam!- grita Carly despertándome

-¡Capturad al fugitivo!- exclamo aun pensando en mi sueño- ¡Carly! perdona tenía una pesadilla...- le explico

-¿Capturad al fugitivo? , ¿qué jirafa de chocolate?- pregunta la chica bostezando

-Sí...eh , no te lo plantees- le aconsejo

-Vale pero...¡levanta! Clara avisó por e-mail que tenías que presentarte hoy a las 7:00 de la mañana en la agencia , ¡vamos muévete!

-¿Queeeé? ¿estás de broma? , ¿qué clase de monstruo se levanta a esa hora?- pregunto frotándome los ojos

-Pues mucha gente...¡despierta , venga!- dice tirando de mi manta

-Nooo , bueno está bien , pero déjame un poquito más , solo hasta...hasta que me apetezca levantarme ¿de acuerdo? buenas no...bacon...- digo cuando Carly pasa un trozo por mi cara

-¿Lo quieres?- pregunta la chica sosteniendo en alto el trozo de carne. Yo tan solo asiento como hipnotizada , siguiéndolo con la mirada

-Bien , levanta y será tuyo...sí muy bien , buena chica- dice cuando me levanto , ella me da la loncha de bacon y me revuelve el pelo cariñosamente

-Carls...me haces sentir como un perro- digo masticando el trozo de carne

-Y tú a mí como si hablara con uno , por eso me obligas a recurrir a...otros métodos

-Buen método- digo admirando mi desayuno

-Lo sé , y vamos , ve a prepararte. Como soy una amiga envidiable te acompañare , pero me debes una , ah , por cierto , he avisado a Melanie para que venga también...

-¿Qué?- pregunto intentando no atragantarme con el bacon

-Sí , pensé que le gustaría y...

-¿Qué?- repito de nuevo

-Que se lo propuse porque...

-¿Qué?

-¡Oye! ¿quieres dejarme terminar?- pregunta molesta subiendo el tono

-Eh , no grites , ¿Spencer duerme no?- digo bajando la voz

-Que lo hubiera pensado antes de dejar su casco de moto en medio del pasillo...- contesta la morena cruzando los brazos como una niña pequeña- ¡pero vamos , no me entretengas! ve a arreglarte...¡YA!

-Sí , comandante Shay...- y hago un saludo militar sin muchas ganas mientras subo las escaleras

**P.O.V Melanie**

El apartamento de Carly está en la octava planta , eso seguro , pero...¿qué letra era? no estoy muy segura. Probemos con la "F" y espero no equivocarme porque son las 6:30 de la mañana , y la gente a esta hora , no es muy amable con las niñas que se equivocan de puerta que digamos...

Llamo al timbre. Nada , no oigo pasos , creo que volveré a llamar...

En ese momento un chico de mi misma edad con el pelo revuelto y unos pantalones de pijama de Galaxy Wars me abre mientras bosteza , es...¿Freddie?

-¿Sam?- pregunta el chico abriendo los ojos de par en par- ¿es que te has tomado la molestia de madrugar para venir a molestarme? estoy halagado...- Confirmado: es Freddie , ¿quién sino iba a confundirme con mi hermana una y otra y otra vez?

-Soy Melanie...-contesto suspirando -¿aun sigues con eso , es que mi hermana no te lo dijo?

-¿Qué? venga Sam , déjate de tonterías. No te permito que me acoses hasta las 9:00 de la mañana por lo menos. Así que vete a robarle el almuerzo a alguien o...lo que sea que hagas a estas horas ¿te parece? y por favor , si vienes a hablar de..."eso" , de lo del entrenamiento de esgrima...- dice un poco incómodo- será mejor dejarlo para otro momento. Si es que ni en sábado puede uno descansar...-dice cerrando la puerta y dejándome con cara de "¿qué ha pasado?" por cierto , no me ha quedado muy claro a que a querido refrirse con lo de "eso". Lo bueno es que si ya sé que Freddie vive en esta puerta , el apartamento de Carly debe ser el de enfrente. Me encojo de hombros y llamo a la puerta en la cual imagino que vive Carly. Unos segundos después Carly abre la puerta ya vestida y espabilada

-¡Mel!- exclama Carly sonriendo- vamos pasa , Sam debe de estar terminando de vestirse

-No pensé que fueras capaz pero...¿de verdad has conseguido levantar a mi hermana tan pronto?- pregunto repentinamente sorprendida

-Bacon- responde Carly sencillamente

-Eso lo explica...- y asiento sonriendo

-Estoy lista. Melanie...- comenta saludando Sam , mientras baja por las escaleras

-Yo también me alegro de verte , ¡y espero que captes el sarcasmo!- le respondo a mi gemela

-Sí , sí , lo que sea...vámonos- añade dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

Cuando llegamos al vestíbulo , Lewbert , el portero del Bushwell plaza famoso por sus apariciones en iCarly , nos mira con fastidio y grita:

-¡Fuera de mi suelo limpio! Dichosas adolescentes con sus...un momento , ¿qué hace aquí un clon exacto a esa abominación rubia?- pregunta alarmado el portero-. Este es el tipo de cosa que solo podría suceder en una pesadilla...- y con terror comienza a pellizcarse el brazo freneticamente mientras desesperado grita:

-¡Despierta , despierta!- Las tres nos miramos estupefactas y como si nada , salimos del edificio intentando olvidar lo ocurrido , excepto Sam que acababa de hacerle una foto y ahora mismo twittea en su móvil con una sonrisa divertida.

-Uh , eso a sido raro...- comento sacudiendo la cabeza

-Totalmente de acuerdo- responde Carly parpadeando aun perpleja

-Y...¿qué era eso que tenía en la cara...?- comienzo

-¡Nuevo tema!- exclama Carly poniendo una mueca de asco

Mientras tanto , Sam , sigue con su teléfono móvil mientras camina a nuestro lado. Ahora es un buen momento para preguntarle acerca de ciertos asuntos...

-Asi que , Sam...- empiezo a decir

-¿Sí?- pregunta distraídamente. De pronto una idea cruza por mi mente , y sonrío astutamente

-Ya me he enterado de lo que ocurrió ayer en el entrenamiento de esgrima con Freddie , ya sabes..."eso"- Sam se para en seco , palideciendo ligeramente , debe estar preguntándose: "¿cómo demonios sabe ella eso?" y en realidad no sé de lo que estoy hablando , pero cuando hace tan solo unos momentos , cuando llamé por accidente a la puerta de Freddie , él dijo algo sobre que si venía a hablarle de lo que paso el otro día en el entrenamiento de esgrima que mejor sería dejarlo para otro momento. Pero tengo mis sospechas , por eso mi querida hermana gemela me lo va a contar todo , oh sí...

-¿L-lo sabes?- tartamudea desconcertada. Yo asiento con una amplia sonrisa , mientras tanto Carly nos observa , ceñuda

-Um , ¿de que se supone que estamos hablando?- pregunta la morena entrecerrando los ojos

Yo me acerco a ella y le susurro:

-Shh , con un poco de suerte , ambas nos enteraremos pronto- y le dirijo una mirada de complicidad. Sam nos mira nerviosa y grita enfadada

-¡Estupido Techboy! si no hubiera sido por su estúpida equivocación no me habría confesado accidentalmente que...¡que me quiere! aun no estoy segura de que tipo de broma de mal gusto se trata pero...- Yo me giro hacia Carly con los ojos muy abiertos como diciendo: "¿ves lo que te decía?" y me dirijo a mi gemela con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Tan fácil...

-Espera , ¿a que vienen esas miraditas?...¡tú! ¿tú no lo sabías verdad? , me has engañado maldita entrometida!- Grita muy enojada , pero después , se queda pensativa un momento y sonríe. Un momento , ¿sonríe? -Hey...estoy orgullosa de tí , ¡santo jamón Mel , por fin has hecho algo malo! ¿te das cuenta? empiezas a parecerte a mi- dice entusiasmada como olvidando su enfado

-Y eso es lo que más me preocupa...- añado yo

-Espera Sam- empieza a decir Carly -Explícame exactamente lo que paso con Freddie- le pide la morena aun algo confundida. La rubia suspira resignada

-Verás...

**P.O.V Carly**

-Oh , dios , mio- digo muy lentamente cuando Sam termina de hablar -¡Te quiere! ¿no te das cuenta Sam? ¡te quiere!- grito emocionada

-No Carly , ¿de verdad crees que Freddie es tan estúpido como para enamorarse de la chica que lo ha acosado tanto física como emocionalmente durante años? a ver , no me me malinterpretes , sí es un poco estúpido , pero no tanto...

-Sam , tú no eres solo la chica con la que siempre está peleando. Tu eres la chica por la que Freddie rechazó irse a estudiar en la escuela en el mar , la chica que le dio su primer beso , la chica que actualmente él ama...tú eres todo eso. Y tú Sam , ¿tú estás enamorada de él?

-¿Lo estás?- repite Melanie

Sam mira al suelo y le da una patada a una piedra que había en su camino , como un hábito nervioso

-No lo estoy- dice finalmente la chica -Bueno , tal vez - y prosigue...- Está bién , ¡solo me gusta!- hace una pausa y resopla como dándose por vencida -de acuerdo , ¡quizá tenga un pequeño "enamoramiento" con el bobo!- admite cruzándose de brazos

-¡Sí! ¡estaba segura! ¿y que piensas hacer , se lo dirás verdad?- pregunta Melanie a su hermana

-Ni aunque me lo pidiera el cura más gordo del mundo- contesta Sam decidida. Yo sonrío

-¿Y si te lo pido yo?- pregunto poniendo la cara más dulce y convincente que suelo reservar para cuando le pido a Spencer que no juegue con la electricidad

-No Carls , no lo hagas- me ruega la rubia

-Por favor , por mí...

-Y lo hizo- declara la chica

-Lo hizo- repite Melanie feliz

-¡De acuerdo! pero si no sale bien , tenme reservado un billete de avión par huir a Suiza , de lo de la nueva identidad ya se ocupará mi prima Maggie. Los primeros días serán duros , pero después me ire a vivir a la cabaña del abuelo , tendré un perro llamado Niebla , y un corderito llamado Bola de nieve , y acompañaré a Pedro , un niño pastor , en sus excursiones a la montaña ¡oh , sin olvidar a Clara la niña de la silla de ruedas con la que...

-¡Sam , eso es el argumento de Heidi!- exclamo molesta

-Yo no dije que tuviera mucha imaginación...

-Escucha , él no va a rechazarte...y ya hemos llegado , por cierto- le digo cuando entramos en el edificio

Cuando llegamos , vemos a Isabelle de pie cerca de la entrada charlando con su madre. Lleva un vestido largo color verde esmeralda y brazaletes cubriéndola los brazos. Imagino que debe de haber acabado recientemente una sesión fotográfica. Nos mira y se vuelve otra vez hacia su sonversación , pero después vuelve a echarnos una mirada , como si antes hubiera pasado por alto el pequeñísimo detalle (nótese el sarcasmo) de que allí estaba Sam , su enemiga duplicada. Isabelle abre los ojos de par en par y observa a las dos gemelas , que la miraban con diversión

-Y empiezan las preguntas- añade Melanie cuando Isabelle se acerca a nosotras con llos ojos bien abiertos

-¿Es que siempre que vienes a Seattle tengo que explicarle a todo el mundo que somos gemelas? la próxima vez nos pondremos etiquetas o algo , recuérdamelo eh- Entonces Isabelle se planta frente a nosotras con el ceño fruncido

-¿Sois...?

-¡Gemelas caray! ¿no es evidente?- grita Sam irritada. Isabelle la ignora y me mira

-¡Carly , me alegro de verte!- eclama como si no hubiera oído a Sam

-Hey...- contesto yo menos entusiasmada. Después de enterarme de como Isabelle se había portado con mi mejor amiga , ya no la tengo tanto aprecio que digamos...

-Venimos a acompañar a Sam , vamos a verla trabajar

-Hmm ya , divertíos- y se va sin previo aviso ¿qué mosca la ha picado?

Cuando llegamos , Sam va directa a arreglarse. La han hecho ponerse un vestido morado oscuro , con medias negras de encaje , y ahora mismo está posando delante de la cámara. Melanie mira con entusiasmo a su hermana , posando ante la cámara , y con anhelo a la enorme cantidad de ropa bonita que hay por toda la sala , pero , ¿qué chica podría culparla?

Giro la cabeza , y veo a Isabelle cerca de la puerta hablando por teléfono. Yo me levanto y , sigilosamente apoyo la espalda contra la pared. Desde alli puedo escuchar toda la conversación

-No Alex , no creo que pasar de actuar a hacer esto porque realmente quieras sea una buena idea...¡solo es una chica , y solo te interesa porque es guapa! ¿qué? no , tú no la quieres. Vamos Alex , hace seis años que no la ves y ahora de pronto te encuentras con ella y ¡BAM! ¿flechazo? las cosas no funcionan así...

-¿No piensas hacerme caso verdad? ¡ya te he dicho que con estas cosas involucrarse tanto siempre lo complica todo! pero vale , haz lo que te la gana. Luego no digas que no te lo advertí

-¿Qué? ¡no! ¡no te atrevas! eso no era parte del plan. Íbamos a hacer que Sam se apartase de Wil , ¡pero no así! , le prometí a Freddie que todo esto nos beneficiaría a ambos. Escucha , si no vas a actuar de acuerdo con el plan puedes largarte de Seattle , ya me las apañaré yo sola

-¡No , no puedes que darte! ¿que te da igual lo que yo diga? ¡eres odioso , nunca debí haberte pedido ayuda , ¡me has engañado! pero ya no solo soy yo , ¡esto no le va gustar a Freddie! mira , no es que no quiera que no separes a Sam de Will , ¡pero quiero que sea a mi modo!

-Entonces ya no piensas ayudarme ¿eh? vas a hacer lo que quieras...de acuerdo , ¡pero no cuentes conmigo- y cuelga el teléfono con rabia. Yo vuelvo a mi asiento al lado de Melanie todavía intentando encontrarle un significado a las palabras de Isabelle. Pero hay algo de lo que estoy segura , Alex , el antiguo amigo de Sam , estaba compinchado con Isabelle , después el quiso salirse del plan y hacer las cosas a su modo , pero Isabelle se enfadó y ya no están juntos en esto...la pregunta es: ¿Que pretende Alex?

**P.O.V Freddie**

Cuando llegué a la casa de Carly no esperé encontrar a Alex alli. Pero aquí esta ¿qué estará haciendo aquí?

-Freddie , por favor llámame Freddie ¿de acuerdo? oye , ¿qué haces tú aquí? las chicas no están aquí , han ido a acompañar a Sam a su sesión de fotos , además , después iban a ir al centro comercial... -le digo sin entender el porqué de su visita

-En realidad , venía a verte a tí , sabía que vendrías antes o después y quería pedirte un consejo...- Yo lo miro ceñudo ¿un consejo? no sé a que puede referirse

-Un consejo...-repito- ¿sobre qué?

-Verás , es sobre Sam. Cuando vivíamos en Nueva York ella siempre estuvo interesada en mí , aunque fuéramos pequeños , pero yo nunca me sentí de esa forma. Pero ayer , cuando llegué a Seattle y la vi creo que todo eso cambió , es posible que tenga un pequeño flechazo...además , estoy seguro de que cuando me vio ella sintió lo mismo. De hecho me atrevería a decir que estoy seguro.- Se me cayó el alma a los pies , ¿es posible que Sam sienta algo por él? bueno , él la conoce desde hace más tiempo que yo y es probable que tenga razón...soy un estúpido , ¿cómo he podido pensar que Sam podría sentirse respecto a mí como yo me siento acerca de ella?

-Y...¿qué quieres que te diga? -pregunto con amargura

-Um...- Alex se pone tenso y parece nervioso cuando contesta -oh , yo...yo solo quería que lo supieras y que...¡ya voy!- exclama escabulléndose y cerrando la puerta del apartamento de los Shay

-Pero si nadie le ha llamado...

**P.O.V Sam**

Después de la sesión fotográfica , Carly y Melanie se han quedado en el centro comercial , yo en cambio , he preferido buscar a Freddie y , tal como Carly me ha aconsejado , hablar con él acerca de lo que pasó y decirle que me he enamorado de él. Ahora mismo debe de estar en el loft de Carls , ajustando cables y preparando su equipo técnico para el programa. Yo entro al apartamento , saludo a Spencer , que estaba viendo el programa de "Famosos bajo el agua" y me dirijo al estudio de iCarly. Tal como me imaginaba el chico está alli con todo su equipo técnico y todas esas cosa nerds

-Hey Fredwardo- saludo entrando al estudio

-Hola Sam- contesta un poco incómodo por lo que pasó

Venga Sam tú puedes , díselo , ¡díselo!

-Quería hablar contigo acerca de...ya sabes- comienzo

-Oh sí , yo también tengo que decirte una cosa

-¡Fredward! déjame hablar primero. Te iba a decir que , respecto a lo del otro día yo...yo...

-Olvídalo ¿vale? ya sé lo que me vas a decir. Pero , ¿sabes que? no iba en serio...

En este momento siento que el corazón se me hace pedazos. Mi sonrisa se congela en la cara , pero me trago esa sensación y contesto

-Sí , yo iba a decir...justamente eso

-Lo sé , suerte con Alex...

-¿Alex?- pregunto desconcertada

-Sí...no importa ¿de acuerdo? es un buen chico...- comenta

-Pero , no , no lo entiendes , él y yo...

-Lo siento Sam , tengo que irme. Mi madre ahora mismo estrá por llamar a los bomberos...- Y sale de la habitación con su ordenador portátil bajo el brazo. Yo me apoyo contra la pared , y lentamente deslizo la espalda por ella hasta quedar sentada. En ese momento , Alex entra al estudio

-Sam , ¡estaba buscándote!- dice el chico contento

-Oh , ola Alex ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bueno...pensé en pasar a recogerte e ir a tomar unos batidos para ponernos al día , como...como una cita , pero solo si tu quieres- sonríe

Y entonces , movida por la rabia o por el enfado de las palabras de Freddie acepto

-Es una cita

**Uh , pobre Sam , por culpa de Alex , Freddie le dijo aquello y ahora encima van salir juntos , ¿cómo seguirá esto? Carly intentará hacer algo para que su mejor amiga no salga con el idiota que estaba conpinchado con Isabelle. ¿A qué ahora Isabelle ya no os parece tan despreciable? ¡eso es , concentrad vuestro odio en Alex! jajaja pobree , el solo se ha enamorado de Sam...En fin , sé que este no es mi mejor capítulo , y que he tardado mucho en actualizar , pero he estado falta de tiempo...y de ganas también...(todo hay que decirlo) pero bueno , ahora mismo estoy de vacaciones , y el aburriemiento y el tiempo libre harán que actualice rápido , ¡o al menos eso creo! xD**


	8. ¿Señales contradictorias?

**¿Qué hay , chicos? ¡estoy falta de inspiración para este fic! (suspiro) , soy consciente de que he tardado en actualizar... lo siento , pero como ya comenté en mi otra historia , he tenido un pequeño bloqueo , pero nada que no pueda solucionarse , como podréis ver :) ¡Y un nuevo capítulo! , y sí , ya sé , ya sé , ¡Freddie no tendría que haber interrumpido a Sam! Freddie , amigo , si hubieras mantenido la boca cerrada , ¡ahora mismo podrías tener novia! xD...hombres...**

**Ya no os lo hago más largo , solo quería agradecer por los reviews , y bueno , ¡disfrutad del capítulo! **

**P.O.V Carly**

-¡No puedes salir con Alex! -le grito a mi mejor amiga en cuanto me da la noticia

-¿Qué? , ¿por qué? no te entiendo Carls... -comenta Sam sin saber en porqué de mi exigencia

-Escucha Sam , iél no es un buen chico! estaba compinchado con Isabelle , para... ¡para hacer algo! -exclamo

-Gran argumento Carls , "para hacer algo" ¡me dejas sin palabras! -añade la rubia con sarcasmo

-Mira Sam , si no quieres creértelo de acuerdo , pero entonces hazlo por mí. Por favor , por favor , no salgas con él... -le ruego poniendo mirada de cachorrito

-¡Carlotta Shay! ya sé lo que esta pasando aquí , ¡te gusta! ¡sí , te gusta Alex! -vale , eso me ha pillado de sorpresa...

-¡Qué! ¿a mí gustarme él?... -y entonces tengo una idea - pues mira , me has pillado. Me gusta Alex , lo admito -y sonrio mientras asiento

-¡Lo sabía! y si de verdad te gusta , puedes quedártelo , la verdad es que ni siquiera me apetece ir a la cita. Tú sabes que a mí me gusta Freddie...aunque yo no le guste a él- añade un poco apenada -Así que , ve a la cita por mí , Carly ¿de acuerdo?

-Huh , ¿ir yo a la cita? -pregunto yo. Pero si eso significa que así Sam no va a salir con Alex...- Está bien- acepto con una sonrisa falsa , porque , obviamente no me gusta Alex. Algún día tendré que hacer cuenta de la cantidad de favores que le hago a Sam...

-Y entonces , ¿qué harás esta tarde?

-Mmm , quizá vaya con Melanie por ahi...mi madre quiere que "pasemos tiempo juntas" -y alza los dedos haciendo el gesto de las comillas

-Pásatelo bien

-Ugh , lo intentaré pero , si Mel no fuera tan políticamente correcta , ¡sería menos considerablemena aburrida!

-Lo que tú digas temeraria -bromeo sacudiendo la cabeza

**P.O.V Freddie**

Me siento un estúpido. No sé como pude pensar que podría haber tenido una oportunidad con Sam , si a ella le gusta...Alex. Maldito Alex...

Hablando de Sam , ahi está , y usando...falda ¡y además rosa! ¿qué está pasando aquí?

-Hey Freddie -saluda sonriendo

-¿Sam? ¿qué haces así vestida?

-¡Melanie! ¡soy Melanie! -exclama ella molesta

-¿En serio no te cansas nunca , Sam?

-¿De qué estás hablando? Freddie , de verdad que no soy Sam...

-Claro , y voy yo y me lo creo , ¡ja! -Sam suspira. Aunque no cosiga engañarme , debo admitir que es una muy buena actriz

-Es que ya no sé que hacer para que te creas que en serio , soy Melanie... tengo una idea ¿por qué no vamos a tomar unos batidos tú , Sam y yo? así te convencerás...¿qué me dices? -propone la rubia. Yo me encojo de hombros y sonrío

-No veo porque no. Batidos y una Sam humillada... me parece bien -Veo a Sam poner los ojos en blanco , estoy deseando ver que se inventará para hacerme creer toda esta mentira

-Bien -contesta la chica

-Bien -repito alejándome

Esto va a estar bien...

**P.O.V Melanie**

Es una pena que ese chico sea tan incrédulo...¡y tan ciego! por favor , es evidente lo que a Sam con él... y es condenadamente obvio que él está en las mismas. Pero...¿qué puedo hacer yo? antes de nada decirle a Sam que las dos hemos quedado con Freddie para demostrarle que somos gemelas , pero creo que si no intervengo entre esos dos para que ocurra algo , no sucederá nada. Además creo que debería pedirle ayuda a Carly , pasado mañana me voy de Seattle para volver al internado , por lo que creo que deberíamos planear algo...la cuestión es: ¿el qué , que podemos hacer nosotras? Voy a tener que pensar en ello.

Camino por las calles húmedas de Seattle aun mojadas por las frecuentes lluvias , me dirijo a casa de Carly , que es donde mi hermana pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo. Voy a omitir el pequeño detalle de que con quien hemos quedado es con Freddie. Le dije que la invitaría a tomar algo , pero no que él estaría alli. Probablemente si lo hubiera sabido se hubiera negado rotundamente , y después , le hubiera dado un mordisco a lo que fuera que estuviera comiendo (ella siempre está comiendo...) así que pasaré a recogerla y ya de paso , a comunicarle a Carly lo de dar a Sam y a Freddie "un pequeño empujoncito" mientras caminaba he estado pensando en qué hacer , y creo tener ya una ligera idea , pero no tengo tiempo que perder , debo llevar a cabo mi pequeño plan antes de dejar la ciudad. Por eso , voy a darle a Carly una nota con todo lo que he pensado hacer ¿por qué una nota? fácil , como no tengo tiempo de hablar con ella cuando no esté con mi hermana y además ahora mismo voy a verla , se la daré sin que Sam se percate de ello explicándole lo que debemos hacer.

Por fin , aquí está es Bushwell Plaza , por suerte ahora ya sí sé cuál es el piso y la letra del apartamento de Carly. Entro al edificio y veo al portero , Lewbert , sobre la mesa de recepción cortándose las uñas. Asqueroso , completamente vomitivo. Cruzo a toda velocidad el vestíbulo y me meto al ascensor. Me arreglo un poco mi peinado mirándo mi reflejo en el espejo del ascensor , y cuando las puertas se abren , me apresuro a salir y llamo a la puerta de Carly. La morena abre la puerta , lleva un vestido casual color azul sobre las rodillas de un solo hombro y con un fino cinturón alrededor de la cintura y una chaqueta vaquera. Me asomo y detrás de ella , y en el sofá , puedo ver a Sam alli sentada cambiando de canal mientras se come una costilla

-Hey , Mel -saluda la morena sonriendo

-Hola Carly , me encanta tu vestido -y sutilmente le agarro la mano pasandole la nota mientras le doy una vuelta haciendo como si estuviera admirando su vestimenta. Carly me mira confundida , pero guarda el trozo de papel en el bolsillo de su chaqueta , comprendiendo que debe guardar la discreción.

-Había quedado con Sam , vengo para recogerla , pero tú , ¿adonde vas tan guapa? -digo sonriendo

-Pues...tengo una cita -comenta suspirando.

-No pareces muy contenta que se diga ¿no crees? -y suelto una carcajada

Carly mira detrás de sí en dirección a Sam , que sigue distraida y en voz baja ,y me dice:

-Y la verdad es que no lo estoy , ya te contaré... -susurra cruzando los brazos

-¿Sam , nos vamos? -pregunto a mi gemela que sigue embelesada con la televisión

Y por primera vez en lo que llevo de visita , despega su mirada aburrida de la pantalla , para mirarme a mí.

-Depende , ¿pagas tú , verdad? -pregunta alzando las cejas

-Claro , como si tú lo fueras a hacer de todas formas -sonrío

-Cierto , vámonos. -y se levanta del sofá caminando perezosamente hasta la puerta

Cuando llegamos al lugar , T-bo se aproxima a nosotras con un montón de ositos de gominola clavados por un palo , uno muy fino , claro.

-¿Gominolas? -pregunta poniéndo el palo a escasos centímetros de la cara de Sam , que da un manotazo tirando el palo al suelo

-¡Eh! ¿tienes algo en contra con las gominolas en forma de oso? -pregunta T-bo indignado recogiendo el palo del suelo

-No Teebs , estoy empezando a tener algo contra ti y tus estúpidos palos con comida , así que , ¡desaparece! -grita la rubia con ferocidad. La miro extrañada

-Que violencia -comento

-Llámalo como quieras -contesta encogiéndose de hombros

-Claro...anda , vamos a sentarnos -digo acercándome a la mesa más cercana y tomando asiento. Sam me imita y se sienta frente a mí

-Bueno , iré a pedir las bebidas -y me levanto dejando mi chaqueta en el asiento

**P.O.V Sam**

Odio salir con Melanie , es tan... ¡tan poco emocionante! uh , es más o menos como con Carly , solo que ella es mi mejor amiga y nos divertimos juntas , además con Freddie siempre alrededor me entretengo molestándole... ¡pero Melanie es mi hermana! ¿quien sale con su hermana? exacto.

Me apoyo contra mi asiento a la espera de mi batido. En ese momento , alguien que no es Melanie se sienta a mi lado con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-¿Idiota? ¿Freddie , que haces aquí? -el chico sacude la cabeza

-Conque ahora eres Sam

-Mmm... no sé ¿que te parece esto? -y le doy un golpe en el hombro

Entrecierra los ojos por el dolor y contesta: -Sam. Sin duda eres tú... ¿entonces has venido para decirme de una vez que Melanie es solo una invención tuya y de tu mente retorcida? -pregunta apoyando los codos en la mesa

-¿Pero que estás ladrando? he venido aquí con Melanie para tomar unos batidos ¡y no sé que demonios haces tú aquí sentado a mi lado! -Freddie frunce el ceño extrañado , pero después aprieta la mandíbula y contesta

-No intentes confundirme , Puckett , ya sabes que estoy haciendo aquí y ahora , ¿donde está Melanie? -pregunta haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Melanie"

-¡Freddie! tú aquí... ¡que casualidad! -exclama Melanie como disimulando cuando llega con las bebidas

-Espera un momento -dice girándose hacia mi hermana , para después , volver la vista hacia mí -¿Por qué haces esto , porque te empeñas en confundirme con tantas...señales contradictorias que... un momento -y abre los ojos de par en par para mirar a Mel , todavía de pie con las bebidas en la mano -¿Tú?...tú...¡tú!

-¿Yo...? - pregunta Melanie agitando en brazo para que siguiera hablando

-Tú...vaya

-Nunca fue muy comunicativo -le explico a mi gemela , que se sienta en frente de Fredweird y de mí dejando los vasos en la mesa

Freddie le da un pequeño toque en el hombro a Melanie y después retira la mano asustado

-¡Es real! -exclama sorprendido

-Felicidades Fredward , has descubierto lo que tanto tiempo llevo intentando que creas -añado dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro

-Entonces...¿esa cita?

-Saliste conmigo , Freddie -interviene Mel encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Y por qué me hiciste creer que tenía razón? -pregunta aun más confundido dirigiéndose a mí

-Es divertido saber que eres tan estúpido que ignoras tantas cosas...

-¿Tantas cosas? -repite alzando una ceja

-Olvídalo

-Ya... pues , que situación , ¿eh...?

-Sí... -contesto tórpemente

Esto iba a ser un poquito incómodo...

**P.O.V Carly**

-Alex... -saludo incómoda y con una sonrisa forzada

-Oh , hola Carly ¿no ha venido Sam? -maldición

-Sí , pues... de eso quería hablarte , se encontraba mal y... le daba apuro dejarte solo así que , um , me pidió que...viniera por ella

-Oh...

-¿Decepcionado?

-No , es solo que no lo esperaba

-Yo tampoco esperaba que fueras un idiota , pero ya ves , cosas de la vida -digo entre dientes bajando el tono

-¿Decías? -pregunta alzando una ceja

-Nada , nada , que yo tampoco esperaba venir , solo eso -sonrío

-Ah

-Oye Carly , quería pedirte algo...

-¿Pedirme algo? ¿como qué?

-Necesito tu ayuda -dijo muy lentamente

**¿Qué necesitará Alex? , ¿qué ponía en la nota de Melanie? , ¿a qué se refiere Freddie con lo de... señales contradictorias? ¿cómo seguirá esto? ¿demasiadas preguntas , verdad? vaya , otra pregunta...oops**

**Y ya sé , me tomo tanto tiempo para actualizar para...esto , ya sé que ha sido corto , pero necesitaba que así fuera , y bueno , esto es mejor que nada ¿no?**

**Lo dicho , disculpad por todo , y ya sabeis que un review no amarga... (¡atención!: indirecta) jaja , muchas gracias**


	9. Podríamos cooperar

**¡Hola de nuevo! siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar , lo siento , no tengo escusa. Pero bueno , quería que supierais que en este capítulo va aparecer un personaje nuevo , que va a liar bastante la historia... (yo aun intento comprenderlo) además se desvelará parte de la trama. Mi amiga Amanda , aquí presente mientras escribo esto , me ha ayudado mucho con este capítulo ¡me ha echo hasta un esquema! (os lo juro , un esquema con las relaciones que hay entre todos los personajes , aunque me lo escribió en la mesa de clase... y eso no fue algo muy inteligente...) Como os advierto que esto va ha liarse en este capítulo , os aconsejo que estéis bien atentos xD , después de que mi amiga me explicara su idea me quedé con cara de "¿Me lo repites?" ella dice que no es tan difícil... ¡pero es fácil decirlo cuando te pasas el día viendo telenovelas! En fin... que aquí está el noveno capítulo :)**

**P.O.V Carly**

-Oye Carly , quería pedirte algo...

-¿Pedirme algo? ¿como qué?

-Necesito tu ayuda -dice muy lentamente

Fruncí el ceño sin comprender -¿Qué necesitas?

-Tienes que ayudarme a... eh , a ponerme al día con Sam -comenta sutilmente

-¿Ponerte al día con Sam , eh? -pregunto a sabiendas de por donde va esta conversación

-Hmm sí , supongo. Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido -se aclara la garganta

-Ya... solo eso , claro -añado comprendiendo

-Sí , bueno... ¿me sigues?

-Sí , creo conocer tus intenciones hacia Sam , ¿o estoy equivocada?

-No , no lo estas. Pero me alegro de que lo comprendas ¿me ayudarás entonces?

¿Cómo se atreve a pedirme que le ayude a "acercarse" a Sam? , indirectamente... ¿es que no capta mi evidente odio hacia él? ¡por favor , claro que lo capta! es solo que le interesa que yo , es decir , la mejor amiga de la chica por la que está colado (porque es evidente , debería decir) le ayude a que ella se fije en él , pues vale , lo voy a ayudar... pero ya veremos de que forma...

-¡De acuerdo! pero tengo que irme , he quedado con Melanie

**P.O.V Isabelle **

-Veamos , dame una sola razón para que te ayude con esa idiotez de tortolitos separados -dice mi mejor amiga a la vez que extiende los brazos expresando exageracion.

Pongo cara de cachorrito en apuros -Venga...por favor... -la veo hacer una mueca de desagrado. Definitivamente no tiene ganas de ayudarme.

-Vamos Emily , hazlo por mí -digo mirando a sus grandes ojos oscuros.

-Sabes que no me gusta hacer cosas por los demás.

-Pero tu eres mi mejor amiga , siempre lo has sido. Fuiste tú quien me presentó a Will -hago una pausa prolongada. Will... le echo mucho de menos.

-¡Simplemente ayúdame a que Will y yo volvamos a estar juntos! vamos , Emily no seas cruel..., al menos conmigo no.

-Agh , tú ganas -accede echándose las manos a la cabeza derrotada -pero , ¿qué os ha pasado exactamente?

-La cuestión no es qué , sino quien -digo apretando los dientes

-Ya veo... de acuerdo , pero no sé como yo podría ayudarte con Will... -añade encogiéndose de hombros 

**-**Bueno , tú eres su amiga ¿no? ¡habla con él!

-Como tú digas , pero antes tengo que ir a ver al idiota de mi hermanastro... Alex , ¡no sabes como le odio! -exclama con rabia

-Te manda tu madre , ¿verdad? ¿qué ha hecho esta vez?

-Vino aquí sin permiso y mi madre me pidió que le hiciera entrar en razón y que volviera a casa, ¿sabes el susto que se llevó su padre cuando se enteró? ese chico no tiene arreglo...

-¿Vino sin permiso? en ese caso más te vale hablar con él y llevártelo a Nueva York en cuanto puedas. ¿Sabes? , lleva aquí un par de días y ya se ha encargado de ponerlo todo patas arriba. Hay una chica , Sam , ellos dos se conocían antes de que tu madre se casara con tu padre. El caso es que él anda detrás de ella , pero no es el único. Freddie también , y yo a él le aprecio , y ya que los dos están obviamente colgados por el otro , creo que tendrían que dejar a un lado su orgullo y empieza a salir -Emily me mira alzando una ceja- Bueno , por eso y por otra cosa más. Porque me apetece fastidiar a Alex.

-Sí es para eso cuenta conmigo , aunque hay algo que no entiendo , ¿tú no te llevabas bien con el tonto de mi hermanastro? -me pregunta mi mejor amiga sin comprender

-Exacto , llevaba , ¡en pasado! mira , no quería decírtelo pero... yo fui la que le pedí a a Alex que viniera a Seattle porque ya que él conocía a Sam , pensé que él podría mantenerla alejada de Will. Lo sé , estoy paranoica con esto de los celos , y precisamente por eso , por los estúpidos celos , ahora he perdido a Will... pero lo que te decía era que , cuando el idiota de Alex llegó y vio a Sam , algo hizo click dentro de él o... ¡o algo así! y se... digamos que se enamoró de esta Sam que te menciono , entonces abandonó el plan para intentar algo con ella y por eso , estoy enfadada con él. Te preguntarás que qué me importa a mí lo que haga Alex , bien , porque ahí es donde entra en juego Freddie , el chico que te decía que está obviamente pillado por Sam. Lo que pasa es que yo le dije a Freddie que tenía un plan que le ayudaría con Sam , y el plan al que me refería era Alex , y cuando él abandonó el plan pues... todo se estropeó. El plan hubiera servido para ayudar a Freddie con Sam y a su vez para apartarla de Will , por eso le dije a Freddie que nos beneficiaría a los dos en nuestros propios intereses , pero a mí ya no me importa que Sam se acerque a Will , quiero decir , me importa , ¡pero ya no voy a hacer nada para impedirlo! ahora solo quiero volver con Will y ayudar a Freddie -concluyo con la mirada baja

-Vaya , ¿desde cuando ayudas a los demás? -la miro molesta

-Bueno , ¡desde ahora! -contesto irritada- ¿pero vas a ayudarme con lo de reunir a Sam y a Freddie y a recuperar a Will o no? -pregunto en tono de súplica

-No estaba muy convencida , pero si ayudarte con Will y también a juntar a esos dos implicará molestar a mi querido hermanastro... ¡Oh , sí! estoy contigo en esto , Isabelle -sonrío y me acerco abrazándola

-Isabelle... sabes que no me gustan los abrazos , ¡y menos si me obstruyes la respiración! -dice intentando deshacerse de mí. La suelto y la miro riendo

-Tú no cambiarás nunca , eh

-Ni lo dudes -contesta sonriendo -Y una cosa , en cuanto termine de ayudarte con todos estos embrollos que te traes , me llevaré a Alex aunque sea a rastras de vuelta a Nueva York

-Tranquila , no voy a extrañarle...

Emily sonríe y contesta -No esperaba menos

**P.O.V Melanie**

-Tranquila , no voy a extrañarle...

Emily sonríe y contesta -No esperaba menos

Sonrío y miro a Carly contenta -¿Has oído , Carly? ¡Ellas también quieren darles un "empujoncito" a Sam y Freddie. Tengo una idea. -Cojo del brazo a Carly y, arrastrándola fuera de nuestro escondite quedamos en frente de Isabelle y su amiga. Las dos chicas vuelven la cabeza hacia nosotras

-¿Necesitabáis algo? -pregunta Isabelle en tono molesto

-Lo hemos oído todo -se apresura a decir Carly. Las dos chicas intercambian miradas

-Mmm ¿felicidades? -contesta la chica de pelo corto , rizado y castaño. Emily , al parecer

-¡Queremos ayudaros! -intervengo yo

-Sí , nosotras también queremos que Sam y Freddie estén juntos. Yo soy la mejor amiga de los dos y ella es la hermana de Sam. Solo queremos ayudarles. Además , Melanie tiene un plan... -una vez más , las chicas se miran entre sí. Esta vez es Isabelle quien toma la palabra

-Bien , ¿qué habíais pensado hacer?

**¡Final! Lo sé , otra vez lo dejo en suspense , pero bueno , era necesario. En el próximo capítulo , ¡el plan se pone en marcha! ¿Como van a cooperar Carly y Melanie con Emily e Isabelle? Mmm los sabréis en el próximo capítulo ;)**

**Por cierto , no , Carly no va ayudar a Alex , aunque él piense que sí... ya veremos como le ayuda jaja**

**¿Review?**


End file.
